Ninja of Santoryu
by Skillet28561
Summary: After the wave mission, Naruto has had enough of his abuse and runs away on the way home. During his travels he meets a pirate hunting swordsman seeking his own goals. 6 years later he's forced to return, but this time he's not taking it. Major SasuSaku,Council, and Root bashing. Don't Like Don't read.
1. Prologue:The Last Straw

**Disclaimer:****I don't own Naruto or One Piece. However I am making plans for the former...**

**Cedric: Hey Skillet I got that paperwork you wanted from that Kishimoto guy.**

**Skillet: Great, give one set to me and give the other set to KingKakashi.**

**Cedric. What about that Oda person you want me to "visit" him too**

**Skillet: NO! One Piece is already perfect!**

**Cedric: Awwww, but it's so boring around here now that Voodoo's Disciple is on hiatus. I have to have some fun. And besides what's stopping me from going anyway?**

**Skillet: Touch him and I'll pair you with Duncan and Sierra at the same time!**

**Cedric:...I hate you.**

**Skillet: Well I love you too.**

**Arc 0: Zoro's Training  
**

**Prologue- The Last Straw:**

Team 7 was walking down The Great Naruto Bridge, a name that nobody knew about. Tazuna and Tsunami had both known they were going to name the bridge this beforehand after Zabuza's last stand. But they decided to keep this quiet until they were out of earshot.

Tazuna decided to do this as he knew there would be several objections. Sasuke would say he should have the title due his Uchiha name and not "the dobe". Sakura would agree saying that "her Sasuke-kun" was much more deserving of it than a worthless orphan like Naruto. While Kakashi would ask him to "consider" changing the name to pay tribute to Sasuke, his favorite student.

"Hey Sasuke-kun, now that we're teammates and all, you wanna go out with me" asked who do you think**( it's not Naruto or Kakashi. This is not and will never be a yaoi.)**.

"No Sakura." the rookie of the year replied very bluntly. He felt he shouldn't trouble himself with fan girl trash like her. He wanted strong kunoichi to restore his clan with.

This brought the bubble gum haired girl into a brief depression. This depression was quickly replaced with anger when a scratchy yet friendly voice rang out.

"I'll go out with you Sakura-chan" Naruto tried to console his crush after she had once again been rejected by the emo pre-teen. It didn't get him very far. In fact the most it had gotten him was a painful punch to the head.

"I would rather date the kyuubi than you, you freak of nature. Why would any sane woman ever want to go out with you. You're own parents didn't even want you!" Sakura screamed what she thought was the honest truth to the blonde.

However this was nothing more than a hurtful insult that was embedded into her by civilian Naruto hating lifestyle.

This brought the blonde into a much deeper depression. He was used to such things after getting thrown out of the orphanage at the age of two, for starting a fight that was merely him standing up for himself to some ten year old children of shop owners.

However the pain never got any better. In fact it only got worse and this point he only had three straws left in the cup of his patience. And Sakura had just removed one leaving only two.

After about 5 hours if walking they had it to the mainland. Unfortunately for them it was getting dark.

"Alright team, it's getting dark so we should probably camp here for the night." Kakashi told his students. That term was used very lightly as he only really taught Sasuke.

The mentioned then spoke out in an egotistical manner "I think all three of us should divide responsibilities".

This got 2 responses. One was Sakura saying how "her Sasuke-kun" always came up with the best ideas. The other came from Naruto.

"Sasuke-teme, your so stupid! There are four of us counting Kakashi-sensei, not three!" Naruto quickly attempted to correct his rival.

The response he got only removed another straw.

"Nope dobe. There are only 3 of us. Did you forget or something? You're worthless." Those words rang in Naruto's mind pulling out another straw leaving only one.

He quickly tried to disagree in order to get it back, but he was stopped by hammering blow to the head by Sakura who told him not to disagree with "her Sasuke-kun" and that compared to him he'll always be a worthless piece of trash.

Once his team disbanded to get supplies the depressed jinchuriki crawled into his sleeping bag. He silently wished that Haku and Zabuza were still alive so he could someone to understand him and be his friend, as he silently drifted off into sleep.

* * *

The orange clad gennin awoke a dark and damp area which appeared to be a sewer. He didn't where he was or why he was here, all he knew is that he felt compelled to continue down the hallway.

Eventually he reached the end of the passage only to find an extremely large prison in front of him. He wondered just what kind of beast this thing would be made contain. A few seconds later.

"At long last, I meet the warden of this cage I've called home for over a decade now" a a loud and grisly voice echoed around the room. A voice that came from inside the prison.

Naruto jerked his head around, to the direction of the cage. He saw a large fox shaped figure which kept getting closer and closer until it was revealed to be the dreaded Kyuubi no Kitsune.

"I never imagined my jailor would be so pathetic... Umm you awake kid?" The demon asked taking note that the young boy was frozen in place by the sight of the intimidating creature.

"Oh right! I've been alone so long I'd forgotten that this form scares the shit outta people. I guess I should change."

A great deal yokai chakra the began swarming around him getting smaller and smaller until it revealed a man **( Not a girl this time around.)**

He was a very slim and tall man who appeared to be about 25 years old. He had pure white spiky hair, much like his container, except his was slinked more to the right. He two rows of canine teeth and blood red irises. He wore a light black business suit with thin white stripes running down vertically with a crimson undershirt.

"So kid. There's something I've gotta ask you." Kyuubi asked in a much smoother and calmer voice than before.

"ooOk, shoot!"

"Why don't you leave Konoha. I've seen the world through your eyes for 12 years now. And from what I've seen the yondaime shoulda let me finish the job. I mean only a small percentage of the population treats you like we're the same people, and the rest either ignore you, insult you, or try to outright murder you. That, and besides Sarutobi the government is corrupt as all hell. Even your team treats you like shit. So why don't you beat it find something else out there?"

Naruto looked like he had an epiphany for a few seconds before replying zealously.

"No way, I can't leave Konoha, it's my home! What I need to do is use my awesome ninja skills to become Hokage. Then everybody will have to look up to me and acknowledge me!"

"Huh. Well I can see there's no changin' you're mind. Just get the hell outta here. About 8 hours have past in your world." he whispered while letting down his head and turning around before sitting down as if depressed by a past memory listening to the gennin's footsteps as he walked away.

"I guess he'll have learn his lesson the hard way... Just like me." Kyuubi growled while looking down on a tattered old bent up leaf headband.

* * *

Naruto awoke to a splitting sun in his eyes. He stretched and yawned for a few moments before standing up out of his sleeping bag. When he did a small scroll fell out which he was quick to open up and read.

_Members of Team 7. Meet for training at 7:00 am_

_ From Kakashi_

He looked up at the sun and saw that it was about 6:30 from its position. He didn't know many book smarts from the academy. But he remembered this from when he actually tried to learn, instead of goofing off for attention.

It took him about 15 minutes to get ready, before heading to a nearby clearing where his teammates were waiting. However it took much longer for their teacher to arrive. Two hours to be precise.

But by this point in time, it really didn't surprise them at all. This had been the 5th time and counting he'd been this late. But as mentioned previously, after two long hours he arrived.

"I'm sorry I'm late but I had calm to calm down an angry grizzly bear who was about to eat a hiker"

Because of the ridiculous and outlandish excuse, he got the typical response from two of his students.

"YOU LIAR!"

With a quick chuckle of amusement, the Jounin then began briefing his team on their training.

"Sakura you need to work on your strength and endurance, Naruto you need to work your chakra control, and Sasuke you're coming with me. I'm going to teach you water walking."

"Wait a minute how come Sasuke gets to learn a new jutsu when all I'm stuck with is chakra control" Naruto quickly objected.

"Because out of all of you Sasuke has made the most progress. He came up with the plan to beat Zabuza while he trapped me, and he was the one who beat Haku. While all you've is screw things up and goof off. When you're up to his level if that day ever comes, then I'll teach water walking"

The team then disbanded with only Naruto frozen in place thinking to himself.

_'He gave everything I did and everything I fought for on this mission away to Sasuke. Just to make an excuse to train him... He really doesn't care about me. Maybe Kyuubi's right._

As soon as that idea crept into his mind Naruto rushed to his tent and beganpacking his things. He moved fast with the fear that someone might see him. With a few minutes their was nothing their and Naruto was jumping through the trees with tear rolling down his face. As his sensei had just removed another straw from the cup of his patience...

The last straw.

* * *

**(A/N): Yes I know I said I was on hiatus but a said earlier by Cedric it got real boring real fast. And this was an idea I had back before I even came up with the concept for Voodoo's Disciple. So as of now Voodoo's Disciple is on hiatus, and not me. Naruto was my favorite anime in elementary school and One Piece is my favorite anime now. The One Piece part won't come in till next chapter though. But now it's time for a new version of**

**Skillet's Fanfic Recs:**

**Today's rec will be...**

**Naruto vs Sasuke the Aftermath:**

**Since this is anime story, I'll be doing anime recs for this one. Now with that said this seemingly simple concept has a much bigger reach then you might think. It goes fully into how Sasuke trying to kill Naruto changed the lives of everyone around it. And i mean lives cause by this point the characters I'd say are about 18-20. And the characters themselves are written extremely well to where you feel genuine emotions for them. However there are few things I should point out for new readers. The first thing is that the way Sasuke is portrayed on this story makes him look like a saint in my story. Then theirs the content. This story's rated M due to violence. This story is rated M due to... other reasons. However this is still a great and interesting story, and a must read for Naruto fans. Unless you like Sasuke.**

** . .**


	2. The Bounty Hunter and the Missing-Nin

**Disclaimer:**

**Shikamaru: This is a drag, why do I have to do the disclaimer?**

**Skillet: Cause Cedric and Bloo aren't talking to me, and Kyuubi is still drunk from the Dawn of the Planet of the Apes midnight showing with Yonbi and Duncan.**

**Shikamaru: Why can't you do the disclaimer like you did last time and like in all of your other stories**

**Skillet: Cause I'm in the middle of fighting Admin #4 on Pokemon Y**

**Shikamaru: Uggh Fine. How troublesome. Skillet28561 doesn't own Naruto or One Piece.**

**Skillet: Good Job. Now go meet with Temari before she caves your head in with that fan of hers.**

**Shikamaru: Oh crap. I forgot.**

***Runs Away***

**Skillet:Well that was... Interesting. On with the Story**

**Arc 0: Zoro's Training **

**Chapter 1: The Bounty Hunter and the Missing-Nin**

_'It's been almost a year since I left. I wonder how everyone is. Oh well, it's not like I can come back. I have no clue if I'm in the East Blue, West Blue, North Blue, South Blue, or even the Red Line. And besides I wouldn't be able to face Kuina's grave if I went back without fulfilling my promise'_

The green haired 15 year old's thoughts were interrupted by a hollow rumbling in his stomach. He dug into his pockets to see if he had any more beris. But just as he feared the pockets were completely empty.

Zoro knew this meant he would have to go bounty hunting again. He started doing this out of desperation about 5 months ago. He wasn't proud of it, and thought of it as a total disgrace.

But as long as it kept food on the table, he wouldn't complain. He headed to nearest bar to check out this weeks wanted posters. He knew there would be at least one of the vermin on the wanted posters in that bar.

The swordsman sat down near a group of thugs and looked at a bald man with thick and ragged red eyebrows wearing several bloody marine uniforms around his body. He looked at the board with the wanted posters. This man's name was Bundey Jack, wanted for larceny, destruction of property, and the homicide of several marines. Zoro drew his sword with intent to kill. Before he could though, another person appeared behind the target.

"Bundey Jack, you're coming with me"

The one who said this looked to be about 12 years old. He wore an old and beaten orange jumpsuit and had spiky dirty blonde hair. He was very skinny and looked like he had barely eaten in the past couple of weeks.

The gang of mountain bandits just chuckled in amusement at their young perpetrator before one who appeared to be a blob fish fishman got up and patted him on the top of the head with his slimy hands.

"How cute. The gaki is tryin' to play bounty hunter. Beat it kid and leave the bloody work to the adults"

But as soon as he had finished what he was saying he noticed something in the boy's pockets. A worn-out Konoha headband.

"Hey Bundey, this gaki's from Konoha"

When Zoro heard those words he tensed up, as he remembered the stories his master told him about the continental island shinobi from the South Blue. Most notably what had been going on Konoha for the past 12 years.

* * *

*Flashback 7 years ago*

"Hey Sensei, you've been looking at that weird cloth with metal bolted on it for a while, what's the deal with it?"

Koshiro was shocked that his young student would be so perceptive about the object he was holding. And despite the unbridled rage he felt when holding it he began to explain.

"This headband used to belong to a friend of mine, Kushina Uzumaki. She was a Konoha shinobi. You know what shinobi are right Zoro?"

"Yeah those ninja guys from the South Blue." Zoro quickly answered. He always found shinobi fascinating, especially the ones from Suna, because of their wind swords.

"Well Konoha hasn't been behaving very well in the past couple of years." Koshiro droned with a frown on his face.

"Whatta you mean sensei? I heard they've been doing really well for themselves since the slaying of the Kyuubi no Kitsune 8 years ago!"

"Thats on the surface. Only a few people know what goes on inside the once proud utopia. In truth the title of Hokage has had almost all power stripped from them. Nowadays all the power lies in the hands of the Civilian Council due to the political corruption from the Hokage's advisors and a Councilman Danzō Shimura. As such the civilians of the village have had their egos bloated to massive proportions. Even a few clans such as the Uchiha or the main branch of the Hyuuga Family have fallen victim to this sense of superiority. And from what I've heard the rumors about the Kyuubi being killed was a farce. Which would make sense as from all known logic as it's impossible to kill a demon" Koshiro monologued to his young student.

"Then what the hell happened to it Sensei" He asked curiously.

What he learned made him loose any respect for the nations of that continent. All he knew is that if he ever met that boy with the whisker marks on the side of his face he would take him to the East Blue to train under his master and have one of them eventually defeat Kuina in battle.

* * *

The swordsman's memories by Bundey speaking out in his rusty and menacing voice "Konoha's all the way down South Fuwafuwa. The only way he'd be here in the Land of Vegetables is if he's a Missing-Nin".

The blond child tensed up when the bandit said he could be a missing-nin. This unfortunatley didn't go unnoticed.

"Oh well, looks like I struck a nerve there. One thing I know is that even if its just a gennin Konoha typically pays a high price for its rouge shinobi. What do you say we go visit your old home brat? I'm sure they'll execute you quick!"

A panicked look spread across Naruto's face upon hearing this and his heart began to race, as a feeling of dread spread through his body. The blonde Jinchuuriki would rather die than return to Konoha and his eyes darted around looking for any avenue of escape. He knew that if he was returned home that the civilian council would have him executed, or worse returned back to his old team.

Before he could find a quick escape route though Fuwafuwa had body slammed him with his large sticky body and had begun swallowing him whole before he was finally consumed. Satisfied, the fishman looked down at his stomach and taunted.

"Nice try kid, but we're much to persistent to let a cash cow like you get away that easily. Don't worry I'll spit you back up as soon as we get to Konoha". He only had a few seconds to gloat before he felt his stomach get fuller. It kept getting bigger and bigger until it spread to his entire body creating a splitting pain.

And just as he thought he couldn't take much more of this, he exploded causing gallons of blood to splatter across the room. And in the center of all of it were several horrified looking Naruto's. In a flash of smoke all but one as gone.

Before he could think about what he just did, Naruto felt a painful cut in his back. He looked back to see a tall lanky man, with pine colored hair and two sickles, one tainted with blood.

"You'll pay for not taking fate like a good little freak. I Coovil the Mantis, former Konoha shinobi, before I was banished because of your possession over the Hokage, will now take my revenge for Fuwafuwa, my brother, and most importantly my career as a shinobi, Kyuubi no Kitsune!"

Coovil then lunged at him with intent to kill. Naruto quickly dodged and with fire in his eyes went for his open kunai pouch, and as if unsheathing and swinging a katana, cut open the insane man's throat.

"I AM NOT A DEMON!"

The banished ninja then fell to the floor before writhing and gasping for air, until he finally died.

After the jinchuriki's glare died down, he looked the man's corpse and the fishman's blood that was dripping down the stained wall of the bar. This sight turned Naruto's glare into a look of extreme disgust and guilt.

"_What have I done. Oh dear Lord what have I done"_

The distraught missing-nin felt a hard hand on shoulder. But it wasn't a hand of anger or hatred like he had felt so many times in the past. It was a hand of comfort and offering of friendship. The man's voice didn't represent that feeling.

"Don't worry kid. You get used to it real fast. It's never fun though, but you gotta do what you gotta do."

Naruto looked to where the stranger had gestured with the tilt of his head. Every other mountain bandit Naruto hadn't killed himself, had been slaughtered by Zoro. Including the once proud Bundey Jack

The green haired teenager picked up the dead body of Coovil and began walking towards the exit. He told the child to take the rest in. It would be impossible to take in Fuwafuwa though, as it after Naruto's escape there was no body left intact.

"By the way. How you slit this guy's throat with that knife was really clean and solid. You got potential to be an excellent swordsman. What's your name?"

He almost instantly replied "Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki"

"Roronoa Zoro. If you want to learn about the art of swordsmanship meet me by the blacksmith at 12 o'clock. We'll begin your training then".

* * *

Naruto didn't ponder much about the decision. It hadn't been since Haku he'd felt this way about someone **(Still not a yaoi, bunch of sickos). **And besides, he was one of the few people in the world who believed he could do something other than screwing up, and the only person who believed him he could actually see.

When this thought drifted into his head he began thinking about the people back in Konoha who he could genuinely call his "precious people" as said by the aforementioned Haku.

'_Jiji-Sama, Iruka-Sensei, Konohamaru, Hinata-Chan. Wait Hinata? Where did that come from?'_

_'Nowhere Naruto. And be sure to tell everyone that Ninja of Santoryu is the greatest story ever!' _said a mysterious voice in his head. Heh heh

Moments later he saw Zoro walking this way with a gym bag. Naruto broke out of his thoughts and prepared for the training ahead. He had no idea if he would any good at the skill ahead, but Naruto wasn't one to turn down the first real training he'd gotten since Iruka.

"Alright this test will decide if you've got what it takes to be a swordsman. If you want to back out, now would be the time. If you start the test there will be no turning back."

The twelve year old wasn't deterred, and just nodded, surprising the swordsman with how determined he was. But then Zoro remembered the whiskers on the sides of his face, and that he had probably been through much worse shit then what he was about to go through.

"So your sure... Alright then let's begin." Zoro said before opening the bag and reaching in. He then tossed a bamboo sword to Naruto before arming himself with one.

"In order to become my student you have to beat me in battle with these bamboo swords. If you can't then you aren't worth my time."

At this challenge Naruto was immediately pumped up and armed his sword in a natural stance. It surprised his green haired opponent that he actually went into the basic stance solely on instinct. And without hesitation he charged.

"I'll take you down in one blow!"

This reminded Zoro of his first fight with Kuina and how well that ended up for him. Once Naruto was close enough to swing his sword, Zoro quickly swept it out of the way with his and smacked the jinchuriki on the head, and knocking him back with a cutting blow.

While this made him cough up some blood it didn't stop him from trying again with similar results. He then tried it again from a direction. That failed. He tried again. It failed. So he tried it again. That failed. So he tried once again. That failed. Again. Failed. Again. Failed. Again. Failed.

This went on for hours. 9 hours in fact to the point where it was dark outside, and Naruto had several bruises on his faces almost all of which were bleeding, while he was breathing heavily.

'_How much more can this kid take? I expected him to be stubborn but this is just inhuman, especially for somebody as malnourished and young as he is.'_

After about a minute more of this Zoro finally spoke out

"Why haven't you fallen yet? I've you so much that it would've killed a normal human! There's being determined and then there's just being plain stupid!"

Naruto just laughed with what little breath he had and grunted " Well Show-off-Sensei, I'm no ordinary human! But by the end of this night i'm gonna be a swordsman. Not just that, but I'm going to be the world's best swordsman!"

The amateur bounty hunter's eyes widened with shock after he heard the child's statement.

'_He's just like how I was... Man my voice sucked back then..."_

After that argument Zoro set down his bamboo sword, sitting down, and picking his ear.

" Alright i'm done. Your so persistent that if I don't call it quits now then this fight will probably go on forever. So congratulations you've passed the test. So meet me back here tomorrow. That's when we get your real sword and your training begins."

At hearing this Naruto immediately began jumping for joy, happy that he could reach new heights a warrior. However it didn't last long, because 30 seconds later he collapsed from exhaustion.

* * *

The training had been long and grueling for Naruto much like it had been for his teacher. He had to stand in the river with weights in his mouth while hitting dummies on his sides. He carried the same weights for running 50 laps around whatever village they had traveled to. He spared with Zoro, though every time it ended in defeat.

This didn't matter to him though. As long as he could get strong enough to move up to the next of three swords, he knew it would all pay off. And get stronger he did, as with 4 months he had completely mastered physical training to the point where he could knock down a man 5 times his size and weight.

In no time flat Zoro thought his orange loving pupil was ready to move up to learning the techniques. Which wasn't to hard because he had said, Naruto had real unlocked potential .The last guy must have sucked to not be able to bring that out when someone almost half his age could.

Within a month he had mastered Ichitoryu. With another month he had mastered Nitoryu. Santoryu however had been another story. He wasn't used to carrying one sword in his mouth and it threw him off balance. It took him three months to get it down and another three to learn all the techniques.

The relationship between student and teacher also grew in strength,much like a relationship between an older and younger brother. They had both told each other how they ended up traveling around the world seeking their own goals.

But after a year had past, Naruto had completed his training and was ready for his final exam. A true match against Zoro, the first one he'd had in a year. Both parties had armed their swords but not before their final conversation.

"Alright kid time to see if I'm a good teacher or a sucky one. You better not disappoint me!"

" Don't worry Zoro-Sensei, you've been a great teacher not a sucky one. Believe me I've had both". By this point Naruto's voice had deepened heavily but not to an adult level** (Think Light from Death Note's voice. Except it's coming out of Naruto) .**

He then began charging towards his teacher like he did on year ago. Just like then Zoro swept it out of the way and delivered a stab of his own. Naruto used his own sword to block that strike and use his third sword to slash at Zoro's offensive sword knocking it out of his hand.

" Huh you've gotten better. But you still need some work before your ready to defeat me. This next strike will finish this fight".

Naruto moved into a defensive position as he knew when his Sensei said things like this he wasn't screwing around. Zoro held his two remaining swords in a parallel horizontal position before charging.

"**Nigiri"**

Naruto tried his best to hold his defensive position, but Zoro's strike was just to powerful and all three of his swords went flying out his mouth and sending him tumbling to the ground. When he looked up Zoro's Wado Ichimonji was pointed in his face.

"You've improved greatly but your training isn't complete yet."

At this Naruto gave a look of disappointment in himself before Zoro finished.

" But that's training I can't give you. It was fun traveling with you this year kid. I look forward to the day we meet in battle for the title of the worlds greatest swordsman."

Naruto saw his teacher and friend walking away he knew this would be the last time he saw him in a while so he followed.

" Wait Zoro-oneesan, there's something I'd like to give you" Naruto said as he took of his orange jumpsuit and handed it to him " Keep this as a reminder of our goals. The day we fight again I want you to give it back".

Zoro nodded a little teary eyed at the big brother suffix "Thanks kid. Just don't expect me to wear this thing." Zoro then ran off into the sunrise as fast as he could so as not it change his mind.

Naruto looked as his surrogate brother ran off into the distance and wondered what he would do next. Then his stomach started growling and he dug into his pockets to realize they were completly empty. He worried about how he was going to get food. But he turned his head to see the bar he and Zoro first met. He began unsheathing his swords one of which was leaking youkai before uttering

"What a disgrace. Time to start collecting!"

* * *

**(A/N): Man I'm surprised at how much success this story has been getting. It's been getting more attention than both if my other stories combined. And don't worry Zoro will appear again in an arc where the Naruto gets a mission to the new world. When will that be? Look forward to it. By the way I'll be holding a poll on the my profile to guess who's the main villain of the story. All of these guys will be a thorn in Naruto's side but only one will be the big bad. I already know who but I want to see what you think. Now it's time for a new segment i came up with!**

**Skillet's Question Corner:**

**This is a segment where I answer guest questions I can't answer through PM. First reviewer!**

**Peter Kim:"Why would Naruto wants to come back to Konioha that treated Naruto like hell? So Naruto became a bounty hunter, member or ex member of the Dragon's forces, pirate or a member or ex member of the World Government or the Marine or ex member of the Seven Warlords and Milhawk, etc replaces Narutp as a member of the Seven Warlord?"**

**Now this is a very good question Peter except for a part of the summary which answers your question for me "6 years later he's FORCED to return"**

**How so? You'll find out next time. Next Reviewer!**

**Guest 2: "Doesn't Zoro deserve a pairing?"**

**Yes he does! I'll take it into consideration. Thanks for your suggestion. And the final reviewer is...**

**NyaNyaKittyFace:"Ok I like it so far, I just wish the chapter was longer and got more done. When I started this I thought Naruto would at least get to the point were he met Zoro before you stops the chapter."**

**Well you got your wish :). Hope you enjoyed their interactions. And I hope you all enjoyed the new chapter which turned out to be my longest work yet.**

**. .**


	3. Fights for Freedom and an Unhappy Retutn

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or One Piece. If I did then this would probably be the real version of Naruto.**

**Arc 1: Tests of Honor**

**Chapter 2- Fights for Freedom and an Unhappy Return**

6 years had past since we had last seen our blonde orange loving swordsman. Nowadays he's a very different person. He now wore a navy blue overcoat, which when he kept the hood up, shadowed his eyes and nose similar to his masters bandanna. Though he only did this during battle, out of respect for his opponents. That is if he had respect for them. His height had reached to the point of Iruka by this point due puberty. His voice was nearly identical to Zoro's, and since he gave his jumpsuit away his pants no longer matched so he now wore ragged blue jeans and three katana in the place of his kunai and shuriken holder.

He had gotten into quite a bit of trouble with the world government two years ago for helping the Straw Hat Pirates free Nico Robin at Enies Lobby. He had fought a marine who ate the Cinder-Cinder Fruit. This fight burned his face and earned the name on his wanted posters.

_Cinderface Roronoa Naruto Reward: 50,000,000 beris  
_

Naruto walked into a bar to look for any one who might be criminals. He looked at the wanted posters and at the thugs in the bar. It was easy to pinpoint about 7 rats on the board with the ones in the pub. He drew his swords and went into an offensive position before charging.

**"Onigiri!"**

Within minutes all 7 thugs were unconscious and bleeding on the floor. The young swordsman took down his hood and went over the bar to get a drink. He knew he was 3 years too young to drink. But the brain damaging effects of the brew went right to the Kyuubi which would only make him drunk due to his immortality.

"Hey kid aren't you a little to young to be drinking sake like that." a lazy yet familiar voice droned towards the blonde bounty hunter.

" Only by about 3 years. And besides I'm already on the run from the marines so I don't have much to worry about"

He turned around to look at the man lecturing only to tense up and realize why he seemed so familiar. It was Kakashi,his favoritism using, former so-called sensei who was the straw that broke the camel's back 6 years ago.

"Well well, it isn't our naughty little runaway dobe Naruto. Time to come home and resume your role as Sasuke's rival. You've probably gotten at least a little stronger In your time away from what I've heard about the attack on Enies Lobby. But your most likely just as inferior to Sasuke as you once were. Oh well that doesn't matter now. Time to return ho-"

Because of these remarks found a sword pressed up against his neck. He looked up to see a very pissed off Naruto who looked like he could kill him any second. The swordsman looked down on the man with a sharp gaze. But something seemed of about him this time around. He knew Kakashi favored Sasuke, but their was at least some level of subtlety to the favoritsm, this was unreal. It was as if he wasn't the ex-ANBU at all.

"Tell me Kakashi. Why would I go back to a place that treated me like hell, let alone call it home. I do miss Iruka-Sensei and Jiji-Sama but the only way you could get me to go back there, is by force."

Naruto began walking out of the bar with Kakashi getting a mischievous look in his eye, before drawing out a kunai." Now now gennin. You best stop acting tough and show your true colors. We both know your still that No talent Hyperactive Knucklehead Ninja from 6 years ago".

He barely had time to think before Naruto used the sword he was holding to sweep his kunai out of his hand and into the ground. " If you're gonna try a sneak attack do it on someone who's dumb enough to fall for it."

Kakashi stumbled to the ground after hearing the killing intent in his former "students" voice and began to try and mumble out another lecture before he was picked up by the scruff of his shirt.

"Don't try an lecture me cyclops. If you want me to come back to Konoha you'll have to beat me in a fight. Meet me outside this bar after I drop off these losers to the marines." Naruto then picked up the unconscious bodies of his bounties and stuffed them down his hood, much to the shock of Kakashi and the bartender. The most shocking thing was that when they went down it was like they weren't their anymore.

* * *

The two opponents faced each other in the dirt arena drawn into the ground with the sheath of a sword. Naruto drew two of his swords into a nitoryu position while Kakashi just pulled his book out with an aloof look on his face.

"I see your reading that damn book again. I feel like I should give a quick warning, reading that book during this fight will very likely cost you your life."

Kakashi remained uncaring and merely taunted "Meh I wouldn't worry to much about it. Just like 6 years ago with your sucky attacks it shouldn't matter if I'm reading"

Instantly after he finished speaking the book was bisected right down the spine and Kakashi had to duck from an incoming sword. He threw several shuriken at Naruto, all of which were quickly deflected. The jounin retreated and made several handsigns before yelling

" **Earth Style: Rock Shower**"

He placed his palms on the ground causing several cannonball-sized spheres of rock to fly at out at the swordsman. Naruto unsheathed his third sword and began cutting into all of them before none remained

" You know Kakashi you really should announce your attack while you use it instead of before like this" Naruto gloated to a stunned Kakashi while sheathing the sword in his left hand. "Like this". Naruto then began charging and spinning towards his former leader eventually going into midair.

"**Rhino Cycle"**

By the time Kakashi heard the title he was already being attacked mercilessly by the two swords and knocked out of the rectangle and into a tree.

" Looks like I win Kakashi. If the village wants their scapegoat back, they should damn well bring an army next time."

Kakashi didn't really care that he was out of the rectangle,he was going to win this fight so Sasuke could get into the Chunin Exams. He was finally old enough to participate and he wasn't going to let the dead last ruin it with a temper tantrum. So he pulled out his sharingan before saying.

**"Wind Style: Gale Palm"**

The sneak attack struck Naruto in the back. Or the log that appeared in Naruto's place. Kakashi then gave a "through screwing around look" and brought his hands together in a very familiar position. He used his sharingan to figure out where Naruto was hiding and began with a running start to jump into the trees. The sharingan looked odd though as it looked more maroon than the usual crimson.

Moments later Naruto popped out only sword that was leaking youkai in a strangely offensive position. _'Heh just as I thought. If he was smart he would've used a defensive position. Just goes to show you that some people just never change. I can't wait to show both one-eyed fools the heads of their students after the exams.'._

**"Lightning Slicer"**

It appeared that Kakashi had the upper hand. But the moment Kakashi's hand met with sword the attack was nullified. '_Nice try scarecrow,but it's my turn so say goodbye!" _Somwhere on an expedition to the leaf a 21 year old man wearing face paint sneezed.

**"Ittoryu: Lion's Strike"**

Naruto than pounced to the ground with Kakashi falling a few seconds after him. With a sheath of his sword the blond headed hunter began walking out in to the distance.

"This match is over Kakashi-teme. Don't get up again or the next time I aim for your heart."

The downed and bleeding Jonnin could only push himself up and look at the man walking away from him and think _'Damn that Zoro. Thanks to him he's gotten to strong for his own good, and our plots are in jeporady. Looks like I'll have to go with plan B.'_

"Fine Naruto, you can leave if you want to, and carry on with your bounty hunting. But keep in mind the Civilian Council gave me leverage for what would happen if you didn't return to help Sasuke with his quest."

Upon hearing this Naruto tensed up and turned his head in the direction of the words "What the hell do you mean by that Kakashi-teme?".

"Iruka has been doing well for himself in the past years you've been gone. Married a nice woman, and had a beautiful girl. It would be such a shame if something were to happen to him and you weren't their to protect him? And what of Konohamaru. Little children are quite prone for accidents now aren't they?"

He only had a few seconds before Naruto was behind him with another sword. But unlike last time there was something about this sword. Something that felt evil. "Tell me Kakashi. What's stopping me from killing you right here and right now?"

Despite the cold chill going down his spine from Naruto's voice, Kakashi continued."Simple, I told them if I'm not back in three days to drop the ax. And the best part, they don't even know that their lives are in danger. Iruka could be playing piggy back with his daughter today and 6 feet under tommorow. So what is it Naruto?"

One could here the teeth of the swordsman grinding together before he finally spoke out "Fine you win I'll return to Konoha. But on my conditions and my conditions only. If their are any civilian mobs trying to kill me again I won't hesitate to slaughter every last one of them. And I'll only stay if I lose the chunin exams. If I'm promoted then I get to take leave to seek my own goals."

"Then I think we have a deal. We should get going right now Naruto. The civilians will be happy you're back!" Kakashi lied blatantly once again.

"Yeah they love me. The scars and burns on my back prove it, and they aren't from Enies Lobby, Kakashi-teme."

"Upbupbup. Now that you're apart of Team 7 again you have to show me respect. So do it. Call me Sensei."And for the third time that day Kakashi had a sword pressed up against his neck.

"Don't push me teme. There are only two people in the his world I'll ever call Sensei, and you aren't either of them. Now let's get to the leaf before I decide to change my mind about keeping you alive!"

Naruto then pulled out his old Konoha headband and placed his hand on the center of the symbol. He focused all of his chakra into it for 3 full minutes. When he was finally done,what was revealed wasn't the leaf symbol, but a Z with a vertical double-sided arrow going through it.

While this was going on the Jonnin was speaking into a communicator hidden from plain sight. "Alright Lord Danzō, the demon's fooled. He actually thinks I'm that one-eyed fool who was moved a by a dumb little pep-talk from Sarutobi. Soon Sasuke-sama will be chunin and the demon will be dead by my stolen lightning slicer."

* * *

It had taken till about noon before these pair of enemies had made it to the north gate of Konoha. Naruto had been in a horrible mood this entire way. Kakashi however was joyful that his missing "student" was back. Not only was a stepping stone for Sasuke back in its place, but now the Sandaime would stop threatening to burn all of his Icha Icha books for not finding him right away.

"Alright Naruto, we should be meeting your team, so you better put on that jumpsuit and meet us at the bridge."

"No can do. I gave my jumpsuit away 5 years ago." Naruto said while putting his hood up, most likely so no civilians would recognize him as the hood usually covered up most of his distinguishing features.

"Now if you excuse me I've got some personal business to take care of. See you around Kakashi-teme".

Naruto then ran past the main gates and towards the academy with Kakashi very annoyed with his "student" "avoiding reality" and Kotetsu and Izumo were shocked and amazed at the changes the former goofball had brought with him.

* * *

"IRUKA-SENSEI! I DON'T WANNA RUN! RUNNING IS FOR DEAD LASTS LIKE RENJĀ!"

"Now Mêi we all need to run so we can get strong enough to make our village proud. Don't you want that?"' Iruka implored his 7 year old student, who so far had been the top kunoichi for the class.

"I DON'T WANNA BECOME A NINJA FOR THOSE DUMB REASONS ONLY IDIOTS WOULD FOLLOW! I WANT TO BECOME A NINJA TO BE NEAR TO ZHÊN-KUN!" the young white haired girl said, or rather screamed.

At this the 28 year old school teacher pinched the bridge of his nose before activating his signature "Big Head Jutsu".

**"GET RUNNING BEFORE I BURY YOU!"**

Once she saw this the arrogant child began running towards the track at light speed. When he was sure wasn't going to come back, he laid down on the nearest bench with a sigh.

For 15 long years it had been the same old thing since he had been given the position of teaching the new recruits. An arrogant Rookie of the Year, a Hyperactive Dead-Last, and a Top Kunoichi with the wisdom of an acorn.

You think he'd enjoy the dead lasts but they only reminded him of Naruto. But a few things had gone well for him in the past couple of years. He was able to bring his relationship with Anko out of the shadows, despite numerous complaints from civilians and parents alike, and have a young girl named Naifū who greatly took after her mother except her hair was a dark brown like her father.

_'After all these years, I still can't help but wonder what happened to him'_

Just then he heard deep and rough footsteps heading his way. He turned around to see a mysterious looking hooded man who was slightly taller than him with three swords on his left side. Iruka didn't know who this guy was, but a disguised person with an unusual amount of weapons entering a school was typically bad news.

He opened up his weapons pouch and entered an attack of killing intent." Listen you creep, I don't what your doing here or why you have all those swords but you better not have any malicious intent, cause I don't want the kids to see their Sensei kill a man during a class!"

To the teachers surprise the hooded man only smiled and said " Relax Iruka-sensei I din't kill kids. I only hurt them with the flats of my blades, and that's when they annoy me." Iruka looked very confused at the sensei comment before the stranger took his hood off to reveal his favorite student by far, who he had not seen since that day in the Hokage's office. Uzumaki Naruto had returned.

**(A/N): Sorry this chapter took so much longer than the others but the reason I had a lot more work to do on this one was... Wait, what do you mean Im only halfway done! I gotta write more! But I'm so hungry... YOU'RE GONNA DO WHAT TO ME! Fine I'll finish the chapter... Just don't make me read NaruSasu yaoi...**

The chunin looked at his former student with great surprise, his mouth gaping wide open. This only lasted a few moments before Iruka nailed Naruto in the stomach with a fist. Despite the strength of the attack the swordsman only looked a little fazed.

"Damn it Naruto! Where the hell were you all these years!"

Naruto just gave a nervous smirk and joked "Same old, same old Iruka-sensei. Causing trouble and breaking shit. Just like the old days. But with a lot more collateral than just painting the Hokage monument this time around" while holding up his wanted poster.

Iruka noticed something about the poster that was a major difference that was something new that came from the 6 year journey across the world. Naruto's first name had changed from Uzumaki to Roronoa. The last name of a criminal known throughout the world. He decided not to say anything on the subject for fear of upsetting him. Instead he mentioned something else.

"So judging by the katana I'd say your a trained swordsman. Where'd you learn the techniques"

Naruto noticed the nervousness on his old teacher and friends face and responded with a smile " Like you didn't read the words on the wanted poster you big jerk. And to be fair I'd much rather be out looking for him and Mihawk then here. The only reason I am here is cause I got blackmailed with a buster call."

He looked shocked at the mention of one of the Shichibukai but before he could ask Naruto began leaving the playground "Sorry that I gotta leave so early into our conversation but there's someone else I gotta see today before hell begins. See you around".

"Alright best wishes for the exams say hi to Hinata for me" Iruka teased as his now blushing student frantically ran off. Over time Naruto had rethought his relationship with the Hyuuga girl and developed small feelings for her, but he didn't like to talk about it much as he had little to no experience with love and was worried about screwing things up. And thus with a sigh the teacher sat back down .

Little did they know a young man about Naruto's age with black hair and very pale skin was watching from the trees with a fake smile." So this the infamous Demon of Konoha also known as Cinderface in most other parts. While he doesn't appear to be much his attitude and skill could be a thorn in Lord Danzō's plans. I should keep a close on eye on him and anyone he holds dear". The man opened up a sketchpad to reveal drawings of an unhooded Naruto and Iruka.

* * *

In an alley way near the meeting bridge a young genin was walking battered and bruised with his two teammates who didn't look much better than he did. His name was Konohamaru Sarutobi,a 13 year old genin who had just gotten beaten up by Sakura for defending Naruto...again. While the pink haired annoyance was by no means a strong kunoichi she was still strong enough to beat up those younger than her.

"Konohamaru, if we're going to stop this problem we'll have to have do it ourselves, cause pretty much every civilian loves Sakura, and judging by what they did to him the odds of Naruto coming back are about 200:1." his math loving friend Udon tried to reason with him.

This only put him off more "Damn it Udon! You know I don't understand you're fancy math talk!" His yelling was stopped by a hooded man walking besides them apparently not noticing them.

The Sarutobi boy had felt that he had seen this guy before and from what he could tell Udon had sensed this too. Moegi however just looked flat out lovestruck. This wasn't anything new to either of them, as this usually happened when she met an attractive guy. So Konohamaru got that look in his eye when he was about to do something insane, which he inherited from his old boss. He turned to his teammates and said

"What do you say we find out a little bit more about this mystery guy!"

Naruto was walking down the alleyways of Konoha with his hood up once again looking for the ramen stand. Though many things had changed about the blond one thing that hadn't was his taste for ramen and even after 6 years he could still say that they had the best ramen he's tasted. But his venture came to a halt when he heard a shuffling noise from behind him. He looked behind him to see a rock in the shape of a square, which caused him to go deadpan.

_'That is quite literally one of the dumbest things I've ever seen from myself or anyone else.'_

In response to this, Naruto drew out one of swords which still had its sheath on it and gently tapped the box causing it to explode. When the smoke cleared there laid the Konohamaru brigade, covered in smoke and ashes.

When the swordsman saw who was under the poorly made and thought out disguise he smiled at the one in the center " So it's you brat. I probably should've realized it earlier considering how many times you did this back when I lived here."

"What the hell are you talking about! I've never even met you before you big jerk!"

At this the man took off his hood, and when he saw what was under it he began crying tears of joy and hugged him "Boss where were you all this time. Things have gotten even worse around here for you while you were away. People have been trash talking you and screwing with your apartment and stuff!"

This didn't seem to faze him to much like the punch from earlier that day "Relax kid, while most your age don't seem to know it this kind of thing happened all the time back then. And if they're still doing this kind of thing then that shows they haven't learned a bit. Where as I have learned a lot, meaning those morons are all clearly outmatched."

"Well if you've really as good as you say you have, then why don't you prove it, righthere, right now! What do you say to a game of ninja" Konohamaru said with a smirk.

"Alright, Alright but as long as I'm allowed to keep my hood up so nobody recognizes me. I'm a grown man you now!

But as they were talking another presence approached. A more evil, annoying presence with a giant forehead "Ninja playing ninja ? That's so lame. And you call yourself shinobi". Sakura hadn't changed much over the years. She wore a typical schoolgirl uniform as she thought the normal outfit that was typical for kunoichi as she thought it was to unattractive for "her Sasuke-kun". Her pink hair was also as long as it was 6 years ago with more angle to it.

"Great you I hoped I wouldn't run into for at least till tommorow"Naruto griped. One of the many things that had changed about him was his feelings for Sakura, which went from a huge crush to a burning hatred for the pink haired disgrace.

"What the hell are you talking about buster, I've never seen you before in my life! Shows how good of a ninja you are when you're to ashamed to even wear the leaf headband. Sasuke-kun could wipe the floor with you."

Naruto simply scoffed "Please, that loser's pretty much a world noble in disguise as a shinobi. The only thing the Uchiha's actually earned was the tree walking exercise and a good slap across the face."

This comment steamed the pink haired girl beyond belief. She raised her fists and charged in one of the most pathetic fashions ever seen by human eyes "Time to pay asshole. Prepare to feel the wrath of Sasuke Uchiha's future wife!". This attack got her kicked into a tree almost instantly ending the so called match.

"Yeah go boss. You showed that pink haired forehead monster who's boss around here!" Konohamaru cheered for his idol and partial mentor. Unfortunately the forehead comment struck a nerve with the barely conscious Sakura.

"What did you say to me!"

She immediately gave chase to the Konohamaru Brigade while Naruto stood behind and began to slowly follow. When he arrived at a certain point Sakura, Moegi, and Udon were standing worried and Konohamaru was being held up by the scruff of his neck by a man wearing a black cat uniform wearing purple war paint. Behind him was a dirty blonde girl with her hair pulled back into four pigtails and a giant fan on her back.

"You've got a lot of nerve bumping into me like that gaki. I never really liked kids that much so don't try to worm your way out of this." Kankuro said to his victim visibly annoyed.

Sakura then began begging "Please he didn't mean anything by it, he was just being a dobe not looking where he was going. Just set him down so I can beat him up."Kankuro didn't looked very moved by this statement and merely pinned him down, with his fist raised.

"Alright halfpint, time to take your medicine"

His fist only moved a few inches before it came to a halt, as he felt something pressed up against the back of his neck. "Put the brat down makeup boy or otherwise i've just found a new pincushion."

Kankuro immediately loosened his grip once the killing intent hit him. He knew this killing intent, cause he felt it everyday, and it frightened him to no end that somebody else could have it too. "Alright you win, take your little brother and go." his words were cut short when he felt a small pain on the back of his head.

"What are you sand village worms doing here in the leaf?" Sasuke said up in the tree while Sakura cheered him on while Temari ogled both him and Naruto.

That didn't stop her from explaining while her brother was still frozen from the fear of Naruto killing him " If you must now we're here for the chunin exams. Since our last member is 18 this is the first year we've been able to compete. But what I'm more concerned about is why this village has Roronoa Naruto in it's genin rank."

Sasuke eyes widened when he heard the name as well as Sakura's, while Naruto just gave an annoyed glare to the sand kunoichi. But before he could say anything another body of killing intent arrived " Kankuro, you're a disgrace to our village. Let's leave these fools. The only one worth our time is the hooded one."

These words pissed Sasuke off to unbelievable levels _'How dare that no name red headed loser compare me, an Uchiha to a low life dobe like Naruto, much less say he's better than me'. _In order to prove his point he made in his head, he charged at Gaara with a fire justsu.

**" Fire Style: Flaming Hammer"**

Gaara didn't look very worried,in fact he looked kind of excited judging by the anxious look in his eye. But before Sasuke could get close enough to do some serious damage, Naruto pulled out his crimson tinted sword, which once again completely nullified the attack.

"Tell me swordsman, what's your name?" Gaara asked while his siblings stopped fearing him and looking at him like he was crazy for not knowing who this guy was.

"Roronoa Naruto."

"Gaara no Sabaku. So your the Cinderface, well Roronoa mother wants your blood. I look forward to when she gets it" the team of siblings then walked a way to their hotel room for tommorow's exams.

Once they were out of sight Sasuke turned to his enemy and said"Give me that sword dobe, a sword of that power should be in the hands of an elite and not some orphan whose parents left him the gutter because they knew he was going to be worthless loser!"

"Yeah Sasuke-kun deserves that sword much more than a worthless loser like you Naruto!" Sakura quickly agreed with her crush.

Though Naruto was pissed off at them for the hurtful insults he didn't really show it and instead fought back " Sorry teme but you couldn't carry the weight of this sword, let alone any sword."

"If you won't give me the sword, then I'll take it dobe!" the Uchiha brat grabbed the sword by the handle, but when it did it burned his hand in the second degree. He screamed in pain falling back onto the ground.

"Sasuke-kun! Naruto you bastard, what did you do to him!

Naruto remained stoic and replied "I didn't do anything, the sword did. I'm the only one who can touch it without getting burned. Now if you excuse me I'me going to go eat dinner to recover from this migraine of a day".

The swordsman walked off with the brigade running in the opposite direction while Sakura was occupied with the injured Sasuke. He wasn't happy to be back at all, but he decided he would enjoy the things he did love about the shithole. And besides, he wasn't one to turn down a challenge of skill.

**(A/N): Sorry this chapter took so much longer than the others but the reason I had a lot more work to do on this one was... Wow déjà vu. It was cause this was the most story driven and it set up the next arc in the story. This is going to be showing the growth of the characters over 6 years, like how they've gotten better or worse. And who knows, there might even be a devil fruit power or two. And no I'm not going to follow the canon exams exactly. I'm throwing in a few of my own touches to make it more interesting. But enough foreshadowing it's time for!**

**Skillet's Question Corner:**

**Peter White:**

**"Forced to return and then leaves by force by killing a lot of people in Konoha including Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura!"**

**Ok I know that's technically not a question and it's more of a suggestion but I really don't think i'm going to do something like that. This might be a bashing fic but i'm not going to far like that. Sorry but that's one suggestion I just won't take. Thnx for it though.**

**Guest 6:**

**"was hoping 17 or 19 year olds Zoro here"**

**Sorry but I had to keep him 15 in order to fit in with continuity of One Piece. Hope that doesn't hurt your reading experience .**

**And the final question is**

**Guest 5: **

**"I can't wait to see how badass Naruto will turn out to be. Thank you Zoro for being so awesome!"**

**Zoro says your welcome! **

**See you soon, and enjoy the first arc!**

**. .**


	4. Old Faces and New Trials

**Disclaimer:**

**Cedric: Skillet28561 doesn't own Naruto or One Piece. If he did I would slaughter every character and sell all of their souls to my friends on the other side.**

**Kurama: Hey I was supposed to do the disclaimer this chapter, you bastard! I'm gonna kill you for taking my spot!**

**Cedric: Bring it on you glorified innkeeper!**

**Arc 1: Tests of Honor**

**Chapter 3: Old Faces and New Trials**

**WARNING: Before reading this chapter you might want to reread chapter 3. Due to lack of sleep due to reading to many creepypasta I forgot a subplot involving Root capturing Kakashi and impersonating him that was supposed to start last chapter, so I edited the chapter with that plot.**

It had taken hours for Naruto to get any sleep his first night in his old apartment. The walls were crumbling and the plumbing was either boiling hot or freezing cold depending on the time of year. He had always told himself that it was better than living like an urchin before. But during his career as a bounty hunter he had slept outside on the streets and in the woods and had become accustomed living both ways.

And besides, many of the thugs who lived in the nearby apartments were actually very kindhearted people who saw him as the Kyuubi's jailer rather than the beast itself, especially compared to the regular civilians, or some of the thugs he'd encountered on his journey.

But while he laid in his bed he heard a noise coming from the room. Since the door hadn't been opened he knew it couldn't have been the landlady since she'd have used the door. He looked at the window and saw that it had been busted. Naruto knew exactly what this meant.

He grabbed his sword he slept by, in case of an event like this. Within an instant he was "pinned down" by a civilian man " You took my son away from me demon. It's time to pay for it".

Naruto had unsheathed his katana and slashed it into his chest causing him to fall to the ground. The blonde didn't waste anytime before picking up the bleeding man and opening the broken window. He whispered "I showed you mercy by letting you live. The next time you or any other dumbass tries a stunt like this, I will slit their throat." before dropping the man out into the darkness.

_'They'll be back. They'll always be coming back. If any good is having to compete in these exams I'll get some time away from having to throw some idiot out a window. Honestly, this was the third time tonight alone.'_

This was his final thought before drifting off into a deep dreamless sleep.

* * *

Morning had come to Konoha with a sunrise at about 7 am. Several genin teams that were finally old enough to enter the exams, had just decided to take them, or were repeat entries that had failed previous exams.

But there was one specific team that we're focusing on for now. Thankfully soon all we'll be focusing on for most of the story is one of them, because the other two are extremely annoying. This team was Team 7 consisting one the few surviving members of the Uchiha clan and village equivalent of our worlds Justin Bieber without the ear-bleedingly bad songs, Sasuke Uchiha, the top Kunoichi of her class and one of the weakest ninja in the history of the South Blue, Sakura Haruno, and master swordsman and former bounty hunter wanted for crimes against the World Government, Naruto Uzumaki.

They were meeting at the Meeting Bridge, they're old normal meeting spot. So far only Sasuke and Sakura had made it. While Sakura was happy to get away from Naruto and spend time with "her Sasuke-kun", while the aforementioned was inwardly begging for "the dobe" to get here.

Luckily for what little sanity the Uchiha heir possesed, Naruto arrived. "Naruto-baka you're late!" Sakura screeched.

"Don't yell at me dumbass. You're the one who didn't give me the time of the meeting. Let's just go get this over with." Sakura's face drew a blank as she couldn't come up with a proper arguement for and just followed with a glare.

After about ten minutes they had arrived at their destination, The Konoha Chunin Exam Facility. Each major village in the continent had one for when the exams came to them and the leaf was no different.

This one was a giant building standing at over 800 feet tall with a platinum shine to it. There were several shadows behind the skyscraper such as what appeared to be a forest with a much smaller tower in the middle. "Huh, Konoha's been busy the past 6 years I've been gone. Wait where the hell's the door?"

As Naruto had just stated there didn't appear to be a door to the large tower, instead at the front was a sign that read

_The Entrance is 50 stories high up. In order to enter the exams you must climb or walk up to the entrance._

"You've gotta be kidding me! How the hell are we climb 50 stories without running out of chakra" Sakura yelled without thinking of possible other options such as her teammates had been doing since they read the sign.

The blonde had formulated a strategy and answered first "Simple. We don't use our chakra to get up there". Within minutes Naruto had unsheathed two of his swords and began climbing the tower.

"That's the dumbest plan ever dobe. We should obviously tree-walk one half and climb the other!" The Uchiha berated his rival, despite the fact that his method had gotten him a quarter up the path in 30 seconds.

Sakura, being the brainless fangirl she was instantly agreed with him "'You're right Sasuke-kun, you always have the best ideas. Naruto's such a baka!"

The two the began focusing chakra into their feet and walking up the massive wall before them. This took them about 15 tedious minutes as opposed to Naruto's 5, so when the two finally made it to the top Naruto was already their "Did you guys take a wrong way up the tower or something?"

"Oh shut up Naruto" Sakura panted with what little breath she had.

Once they were inside and had filled out every form to enter. The man who was glaring at Naruto as he filled out the papers told them to go to floor 70, the highest floor. When they arrived to the elevator there was no elevator at all. Instead there was a giant rock climing climbing wall.

"You've got to be kidding me! It's bad enough we had to use all our chakra climbing up to the entrance 50 stories high, and now we've gotta climb another 20 stories!" yelled the pink harpy.

Naruto merely gave a glare to the complaint and said "Suck it up dumbass, we'll just have to keep moving forward if we wanna get through this." before climbing up the wall at a breakneck speed.

"For once the dobe is right Sakura. He may suck at life, but at least he's good to work with unlike you". This insult from her crush sent Sakura into another depression while the Uchiha teenager preceded to climb up the wall.

Back then this would cause Naruto to ask Sakura out, to which she would violently reject. But now he could care less about what happened to her. This caused a rather insane thought to drift into the young girls head.

_'That damn Naruto is just acting like this so i'll go out with him! Of course. Well it's not going to work. When I get up there with him and my Sasuke-kun I'm gonna punch him in the face and show him what a worthless loser he is!'_

Sakura started climbing up the rock wall as fast as she could in order to complete this goal. Unfortunately for her this wasn't very fast. But she eventually made it up after about ten minutes where Naruto and Sasuke were already waiting, glaring at each other with a deep hatred. The moment she saw his whiskered face she clenched her fist and charged.

"NARUTO! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

This was anticipated though as Naruto stepped to the side causing Sakura to miss fantastically and slide down the hallway where she met with a different scene. Two guards about her age were blocking the door, causing a huge crowd to form around the scuffle between a slightly older genin team and the guards.

"We climbed 70 stories for this! Why won't you let us through?" said a bun haired girl wearing a white blouse and baggy red pants, with several scrolls attached to her waist. The ones blocking the door looked awfully familiar to most of the leaf shinobi in the crowd, but most just brushed it off.

"You wimps will never be strong enough for the exams. You should just go home and cry to your mommies." The examiner with the bandage said before he was slashed into by a gray blur and falling unconscious.

Everyone in the room looked at Naruto like he had several screws loose for doing what he had just did "What the hell Naruto! You just fricking killed that guy!" Sakura screeched at her teammate causing most of the crowd to wince from splitting headaches.

"I didn't kill him, I missed all of his vitals so all he needs is a trip to the hospital." This didn't help the other guard who was standing next to him.

"What the heck is wrong with you, you psycho!" Izumo screamed at him with great fear and shock on his face. Naruto remained stoic however and responded.

"Your calling me a psycho? Your the one who tried to use a stupid trick like a bad genjutsu. That sign says we're on the 70th floor, but I only counted 19 floors while I was climbing up here.

"While most in the crowd gave a look of realization, one odd looking male gave a look of excitement, like he had just been given a challenge. But a few like Sasuke, gave the swordsman an envious and angered look.

"Don't be ridiculous dobe, if there was really something that big, an Uchiha would have learned of it first, and not a worthless loser like you!" Sasuke claimed trying to put the glory from his teammate on to him.

Sakura followed suit with her crush "Yeah, stop trying to sound smart when your really just an idiotic loser. Sasuke would've been the one to notice it if it was really there!" Izumo however, just gave a defeated sigh and admitted "Sorry pinky, but your teammate is completely right." before releasing the genjutsu and the transformation revealing him to be one of the guards at the north gate.

"Nice job Naruto, your perceptiveness has improved greatly, you and everyone else here have almost passed the enterance exam. Just head to the elevator that's where you'll receive your final test before it truly begins."

Most including Sakura looked like they were going to complain but Izumo picked up Kotetsu and rushed to the infirmary before anyone could. So the teams just decided to head down to head down the hallway to the elevator. But one team from Iwa continued to follow Naruto with killing intent leaking out of their pores. This didn't go unnoticed.

"I know your there dumbasses."

The "team" turned around to see several weapons coming their way, all of which were blocked by katana "Why the hell are you here following us? Don't you have anything better to do, like go to the elevator?"

Their leader gave Naruto an arrogant smirk and rasped "Oh we are going to make it to the elevators so we can become chunin! But only after we teach you a lesson for making us look stupid in front of the examiners!". Naruto gave a glare to his enemies and went into an Onigiri position. But before he could complete the attack, a foreign voice rang out.

**"Leaf Hurricane"**

Within seconds all 3 of the Iwa genin were unconscious on the floor and an odd looking boy with bushy eybrows, a soup bowl haircut and green spandex in the middle of it.

_"So fast. Does this guy have devil fruit power or something?"_

_"He looks like such a weirdo. Sasuke-kun could take him on anyday!"_

_"Where did he get such power. It should belong to me!"_

"I am Rock Lee. You are Sakura, I presume?" He asked her causing her to look a little confused. "Please be my girlfriend. I vow that I will protect you with my life!".

She immediately reviled and screamed " No way. Your a weirdo!".

Upon hearing this Lee fell down and sulked in typical anime fashion for about 10 seconds until he got up an said "It's fine. That's not the only reason i came here. Roronoa Naruto, you were your classes dead last but if you a 50,000,000 beri bounty on your head than your far from a dead last. I was the dead last of the class before you, and I want to see if my fists can beat your swords. I challenge you to a duel!"

"Sorry Bushy-Brows but we should probably save our strength for the upcoming exams. But I will fight you when the exams are over. That's a promise." Naruto declined his request.

Though he looked slightly disappointed, he almost instantly shook it off and cheered " Ok then. If we cannot fight here, then I shall make you my eternal rival!"

"Ummm...What the hell are you talking about?"

"Yes! I have finally have a true eternal rival! I can't wait to tell Gai-Sensei! He yelled excitedly before another shinobi about his age showed up. Something was very familiar about this guy which Naruto pinned instantly.

He was a a member of the Hyuuga clan judging by the clear lavender eyes, who had long dark brown hair which was tied in a loose ponytail, with a one button white shirt as well as white pants and a dark gray apron. The bun haired girl from earlier was also there.

"Lee, stop chatting with the competition, we need to get going in order to make it before the first exam begins, otherwise they won't let us in!"

"Hai, Neji" Lee gave a nice guy stance and ran off to follow his team towards their elevator, and team 7 followed. Inside the elevator, where the buttons should be there was absolutely nothing. In the center of the room there was a large metal wire, and in the back there was a sign that said

_'Tug the wire to pull the elevator up to the final floor"_

Sakura didn't take this very well to say the least " We've gotta do more work to get to the exams! Are you kidding me?"

"The guard said there would be one more test before we can officially enter the exam dumbass. Now move out of the way so we can get this shit over with." Naruto countered her whining.

"Please dobe, like somebody as weak you would be able to even lift the elevator, much less pull it up a story." Sasuke once again insulted his teammate, not knowing that a few seconds later he would send up the elevator up with one pull before it slowed down with a lock and the ding of an elevator.

Naruto just gave the heir a boasting glare before heading off into the room. Little did he know something much bigger than the exams was happening with his return.

* * *

Two figures were standing in a dome shaped room. One had bandages covering most of his body, with pale brown hair and a wrinkled face and was standing before a giant bloody post. The one that was tied to post didn't seem to be in very good shape, as he had been beaten and tortured by the jutsu of the man in front of him. He had silver hair and two different looking eyes, one that was a sharingan. The lower half of his face was covered by a mask for reasons that nobody really knew except for himself.

"This is the power of the great and mighty Kakashi of the Sharingan. So pathetic, if you truly lived up to your title you would have broken out of here when we put you in here 6 years ago"

Despite the numerous insults from the members of Root over the years he'd been a political prisoner, Kakashi had been silent. Likely out of shame for his past actions. Obitō. Rin. Minato. Naruto. Every time he would lose someone he had to protect, because of his own stupidity. He tried to go looking for him when he had his epiphany. Sadly for him, this took Sarutobi demoting him to Tobetsku Jonin and getting the cold shoulder from most of the other Jonin, even Gai. But Danzō started sending Root after him during his mission, but he managed to kill all but one. The one that looked exactly like Obitō. He was released from his thoughts from another punch to the chest.

"Pay attention to me when I'm talking to you, demon-loving piece of shit! To think I wouldn't have had to send Fū to impersonate you, if you had just followed your goals as Uchiha-sama's teacher instead of trying to look for that demon trash"

Just then static could be heard behind Danzō on the two monitors behind them. Two figures were displayed on the screens before them. One appeared two be a very snake like man with long black hair, while the other was an odd looking man with swirl shaped wrinkles on his face and a hole on the left side.

"Excuse me Kakashi, but I have to take this" Danzō said while walking up to the monitor "Hello men, I assume your missions are going well?".

The wrinkled one answered first "Yes Danzō, I've made it inside the organization to learn more about this man with the rinnegan and how we can retrieve it from him and the sharingan from Itachi."

"I have ssssuccessssssfully procured the package, and I plan to deliver it to Ssssasssuke-kun during the sssssecond exam while under dissssguissse" the snake like man reported to Danzō "Now what of your progressssss Danzō?"

"I have used the image of Kakashi Hatake to trick the demon fox back into the village so he can make Uchiha-sama chunin before we turn him back into the demon,and use him as our weapon to destroy all those who'd challenge us!" Danzō responded to his snakelike partner.

But with a smirk he explained one of his side plans "But just to make sure he knows who's boss, I'll have to set an example for what will happen if he tries to go against us. Sai!"

"Yes, Danzō-sama?" Sai had instantly appeared

"I need you to take a job for me. Here's what you have to do" Though the corrupt politician was whispering in his servants ear, it was still loud enough for Kakashi to hear. His eyes widened at hearing what Danzō had planned for his target.

"Danzō you can't! He isn't just important to Naruto, but he's important to the rest of the village as well. Think of how many people would be affected!" Kakashi pleaded with his captor, though it became obvious that it fell on deaf ears when a knife went into a vein in his arm. A few seconds after it did, Kakashi felt himself get drowsy.

With a grin Danzō gloated "I know you were thinking of breaking out to save him. But that knife is laced with an incredibly powerful sedative that lasts for 14 days. By the time you've woken up, that man will already be dead."

Kakashi felt an unbelievable amount of rage coursing through his veins. Though there wasn't much he could do about it since he was almost under. Before slipping into the unconsciousness the Jonin yelled out one last thing "Damn you bastard. May the kyuubi demon bury you in the dessert, you piece of trash!"

**(A/N): You know, I could just end it off here, but I already tried that last time and I'm not going through the yaoi punishment again...uggh**

* * *

The room in front of them was filled with several other shinobi from Konoha and foreign nations. Most of them appeared to be several timers who didn't look like they wanted any rookies threatening their position.

_"Man this is a freakshow! Good thing I have Sasuke-kun to protect me. Maybe if I'm lucky one of them will kill Naruto!** Cha, They'll snap his frickin' neck! **"_

_"Perfect, from the looks of things these losers should be a challenge to help me get stronger."_

_"Holy shit, these guys are really scary...I think I'm gonna like this place!"_

While he was thinking, Naruto saw someone looking at him funny. He was a black shirt with several red clouds painted on with black jeans. He had ten swords hitched to his waist, and a large bright green hat in the shape of a squid with an Ame headband on the center.

_"A swordsman. I hope that I'll get to fight this guy." _ the Santoryu user's thoughts were once again by another female voice. Unfortunately for him it was a fangirl voice.

"Sasuke-kun! It's been so long! I'm so happy that you passed all the pre-exams." Ino squealed while she wrapped around Sasuke from behind him. This, as you would think, didn't sit over very well the other head of Sasuke's fanclub.

"Get your filthy ass off of him you pig! He's mine, and don't you forget it bitch!" Sakura screeched at her rival, briefly deafening nearby dogs.

They began arguing while Sasuke just scoffed and walked away (which they didn't really notice) and Naruto to cover his ears, to no avail. Luckily for him two more rookies showed up "Would you two stop being so troublesome, you're both drawing unnecessary attention to us."

Naruto immediately recognized the two of them. They were two of his fellow dead lasts in the academy. They had a small friendship back in the day, supported by the fact that their parents didn't mind Naruto's burden. Chouji's hair was now at a much longer length, which had grown out over the years spent away, and he wore a large red shirt that was plated with silver armor with the symbol for food, and as normal was eating a bag of potato chips. Shikamaru wore his father's old sack coat, which had long since outgrown him and the same ninja pants as before. Apart from that not much had changed aside from his height.

Naruto realized his hood was still up from the confrontation with the Iwa ninja, so they probably didn't recognize him. But Shikamaru noticed the stranger and began asking questions.

"Hey Robin Hood, who are you and why are you with those two losers? In fact your headband isn't from any village I've seen!" Naruto gave a grin to his old classmate but didn't say a thing. He figured as long as no one recognized him he might as well have a little fun with it.

This only lasted a few seconds, when the voice of the final dead last rang out "Well well, looks like the gang's all here. Except the hooded guy seems new. What did you finally decide to replace that loser Naruto!"

As soon as he heard the indirect insult he clicked on of his swords from its sheath, but another more female was heard causing him to tense up "Kiba-san, Iii-I don't think you're being vvery fair. Naruto-kun did manage to beat Mizuki by himself." Hinata stuttered, though it was a lot less than 6 years ago.

Naruto had mixed feelings about this _'Damn it. I'm happy to see her again, but she's the only person that here that i can't fight. And it's likely it's a similar case for her either. So this could be a problem if we end up having to fight. If I reveal my identity, she won't be able to fight me out of hesitation. So it's best I keep myself under wraps for now. As long as those two dumbasses don't call me by my name, I'll be in the clear."_

"Sorry Hinata, but that's just crazy! That guy's so dumb, it was probably just pure accident that he managed to take him down." Kiba threw another indirect a insult at the swordsman, pissing him of even more. This didn't go unnoticed by the dog lover.

"What's the matter batman, you gotta take a shit or something"

After the more direct insult a man in a green hood, which didn't cover up as much as Naruto, still made him unrecognizable and thick black googles "Are you really so dense Kiba. The man you've been insulting is right in front of you."

The reactions from the members of the class who didn't know we're mixed. Chouji began choking on the potato chip he was eating, Shikamaru pinched the bridge of his nose and whispered "how troublesome" under his breath, while Ino stumbled to the ground with eyes wide open _'Holy shit! That's Naruto! He's as hot as Sasuke now!'_

Hinata instantly began crying small tears of joy, while Kiba retained his arrogant smirk "Heh so the dobe has returned. Why'd you take so long, you get lost on the way here loser?". He laughed mockingly for a few seconds, but a death glare from Hinata quickly shut him up.

_'Sheesh, when the hell did Hinata get so scary!?'_

Akamaru just whined at his masters bluntness. He liked many things about Kiba, but that was not one of them. Luckily he was big enough to punish him by tackling him, which he preceded to do "Damn it Akamaru, I get it keep my mouth shut outside of battle. Just get off your crushing my lungs!".

While this was going on another person with an amused smile walked up. He wore a high collared lavender vest and gloves, and a white undershirt. He had thick circular glasses and long silver hair which he kept tied in a ponytail. Naruto wasn't as amused with his reveal.

"What the hell is your problem revealing me like that, you bastard?! Who the hell even are you anyway?" he said while taking off his hood, seeing as their was point in keeping it on at this point.

The man was slightly offended by this but remained stoic "Why Naruto don't you recognize me?"

"How can I? You're dressed almost exactly like my disguise."

"It's me, Shino." he droned while curled up against the wall, rubbing his finger on the ground, sulking.

Naruto thought for a moment while stroking his chin before realizing "Hmm. Now that makes quite a bit of sense." With the image of child Shino in his mind.

"So you're the rookies for this years exams eh? My name is Kabuto Yakushi, Konoha shinobi and seven time veteran of the chunin exam" the man from earlier approached.

Kiba heard the number of attempts its taken him so far and laughed out loud "This is your seventh time man you must suck at this. HAHAHAHAHAHA!". Akamaru looked like he was about to pounce on him, but Kabuto waved his hand, and behind Kiba a large slash appeared on the wall,and blood trickled from the new cut on his ear.

_'How did he even do that. There was no hand signs for that attack.' _Kiba thought to himself. Some of the smarter ones like Naruto or Shikamaru knew exactly where he got this power

Kabuto easily figured out what all of them were thinking "In case your wondering, yes I've eaten a devil fruit. The Sickle-Sickle fruit to be exact.". Ino, one of those there who had no clue what a devil fruit was asked.

"A devil fruit. What do you mean by that, and how would a fruit give you the ability to do that?" Her spiky haired teammate just looked up at the ceiling "You really don't know Ino? How troublesome, a devil fruit is a fruit from the grand line. Where in the grand line is unknown. Legend has it, they were cursed by the demon of the sea, and if you eat one, you recieve an inhuman ability but the sea will hate you and you'll lose your ability to swim. Not worth it in my opinion, way too troublesome."

The strange man put his hand behind his head and shyly said "Yep that's the gist of it". Just then he noticed a group of Ame ninja staring at them with a great amount of killing intent, one of whom was the one who seemed to have been watching Naruto earlier "Those are rain ninja. They've got pretty nasty tempers, but than again these exams make everyone pretty teacher. But their probably not very happy with us since there are so many leaf ninja, that it dwarfs most of the others here."

His knowledge made Naruto suspicious so he asked "Wait, how are you getting all of this information. You know more than anyone here does or should. So explain."

"Hm, I see. You're as smart as you're bounty is large Roronoa. I've gathered information on everyone who's made it to this point, and the numbers of who's participating from each village. Including all of you." Kabuto answered quickly, not willing to anger the short tempered swordsman.

Though it managed to appease Naruto for the time being, someone else rose towards Kabuto in the crowd "I need you to show me three people from your cards."

"Anyone in particular, Sasuke-kun?"

While Sasuke was slightly put off by the suffix, he continued "Show me Gaara no Sabaku, Rock Lee, and Roronoa Naruto." He silver haired veteran immediately complied and focused chakra into the slips of paper.

"Rock Lee, about 1 year older than any of you. He's done twenty D-class missions and eleven C-class missions. His sensei is Maito Gai, and he has a large amount of skill in the art of taijutsu, but has no talent in the other categories. He was pretty well known last year, but ended up deciding not to participate. His teammates are Tenten Virgo and Neji Hyuuga." When she heard the last name, Hinata gave a worried glance at his picture.

_'Neji Hyuuga. Considering the fact that their in the same clan, it could be hard for her to fight him. That is if they have to.'_

Gaara no Sabaku, he's done 8 C-class and wow, a B-class as a genin. There's not much more info on him really. He's a rookie from Suna so its natural, but I do have this, in every mission he's been on, he hasn't had a single injury."

This shocked even Shikamaru "You're kidding me! He's done a B-class as a genin without getting a scratch on him? This guy has to to have eaten some sort of devil fruit."

"Well I guess we'll find out. Roronoa Naruto, counting his time as a bounty hunter he's done 7 D-Class, 2 C-Class, 18 B-Class, and 1 S-Class. His basic skills are unknown, but he's pretty good with kenjutsu. His leader is Kakashi Hatake, and you should already know who are his teammates are. Care to clarify anything Roronoa?"

"Nothing I have to say to you. Next time ask someone's permission before you reveal their information. You're lucky we're not allowed to draw our weapons while waiting, otherwise that card would be ribbons" Naruto gave a death glare to Kabuto.

"Ok,ok, just following a request, no need to get so defensive. Now let's see, 87 participants from Konoha, 30 from Suna, 21 from Ame, 6 each from Kusa and Taki, and 3 from Oto. The reason the sound has so little is cause it's rather tiny, and enigma that sprung up a couple months ago. All of these guys are powerful, and some are willing to do anything to win so I'd watch your step, and don't get too cocky." His words caught the attention of the aforementioned sound ninja, but before the could respond.

"Please you four-eyed idiot, all these losers are just worms compared to me and my Sasuke-kun! He could and will beat everyone here!" Sakura bragged before pissing herself from the massive killing intent coming towards her and all the other rookies.

"DUMBASS!DUMBASS!DUMBASS!DUMBASS!DUMBASS! DUMBASS! NOW EVERYONE HERE HATES US!" Naruto snapped at his bubble brained teammate.

Sakura stood firm however, with an arrogant smirk on her face and replied "It's true dobe, it's not my fault people like you can't handle the truth about how weak they are. They'll just have to get over it."

She would regret her words when a horrible ringing pierced her ears. She tried to cover them but it didn't work, and the ringing continued as she dropped to her knees. A genin with a sound hitai-ate, bandages covering almost all of his face, and a large furry cape approached her.

"Sorry, little howler monkey. But that's what you get for insulting all our villages." the bandaged man said

"Screw you bastard! You're so dumb that you can't realize that you don't stand a chance against my Sasuke-kun, cause he's the greatest ninja ever. You and your sucky village can go to hell. Sasuke-kun will make you pay for doing this to me!" She said despite the fact that Sasuke just stood back, watching the spectacle with a frown on his face.

Kabut came closer and tried to appease him, but he was also brought to his knees by an incredibly powerful blast of wind and over thirty senbon needles to the back "So these are the all powerful shinobi of Konoha. Give me a break, their all completely pathetic! Right Dosun?"

"Indeed Zaku. If this is what we have to deal with for most of the exams, then this will be a piece of cake." Dosun answered his teammates sarcastic question, before haging to use his pipe arm to block an attack from a sheathed sword. Though it was covered the blow was incredibly powerful and likely would have broken a few bones.

Both men looked each other in the eye with death glares that could cut through stone in a battle for supremacy _'Amazing, this guy is just as strong as me, if not stronger.' _ Before it could escalate any further, a blast of smoke came from the front of the room. When the smoke cleared, the man standing there was Ibiki Morino, the top torturer for the Konoha interrogation division.

"Alright you sorry shit-eating maggots. Stop you fighting, disobey me and I won't hesitate to throw you out the 70 story window. Now quit your bellyaching and take your seats judging by your form numbers. The first exam is about to begin!" Ibiki yelled at the brawling genin.

Dosun was smart, and merely gave him a friendly smile "Sorry proctor. We're just a little antsy because its our first time." And walked off to a side proctor to turn in his form.

After about 5 minutes, everyone was seated "Great now that you're all seated your all in your seats we begin the written test." One could here a loud clanking sound in the test room. That would Naruto's forehead hitting the desk.

_'Damn it, I suck a tests. What's next a maze!'_

"Umm Naruto?" He looked in the direction of the voice to see Hinata "You don't need to worry. I know you can do this.". Naruto cracked a small smile at her kind words, and thanked her causing her turn red. She didn't faint this time around though as she'd learned to control that after he had vanished.

"Before we begin the exam, we're going to go over a few rules. Listen carefully because I'm not saying this again! Rule # 1: The written part will stand on a point reduction scale. In this test you start off with a perfect score of 100% and for every question you miss, your score drops 10%. Rule # 2: Teams will be graded together, not as individuals." This next law caused a large uproar amongst the teams.

"YOU'VE GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!"

"Rule # 3: The chunin placed around the room will be watching you carefully to watch for any signs of cheating. Any time they catch you, 20% will be deducted from your final score. If you're caught five times then you've hit 0%, and your team will be dismissed. Rule # 4: If one person gets a zero and fails, then the entire team fails the exams. The final question won't be released untill 15 minutes before the test ends. You have a total of one hour. Now get busy! The chunin exams are now officially on!"

The moment Ibiki announced the beginning of the exam, the sounds of pencil hitting paper was audible throughout the room. Naruto was currently looking through the paper for any questions he could answer. Most of these were way to complicated for even a ninja who's been in the village for a while _'Damn nine questions down, and most of these aren't even in the same language I know! Seeing as I can't answer any of these I have 2 choices. Either give up an wait for the tenth question, or cheat and not get caught. As ninja we're supposed to steal information, so this should be a piece of cake. I just need to come up with a plan'_

Many others besides Naruto had already figured out the secret behind obtaining the answers. Most used their kekkei genkai to cheat such as Neji's byukagan, or Shino's bugs. Some used weapons or tools, like Tenten using mirrors. While some used surveillance justu like Gaara's third eye technique.

It wasn't until Kankuro asked to use the restroom when an idea sparked in his head _'Yes, I've got it! As long as I keep my cool and be patient this plan will go amazingly. I just need to wait until mummy boy gets back from the can.'_

Sure enough the puppeteer did after some small banter with Ibiki, and that was the signal for his strategy to go into into action "Proctor, I need to go use the restroom." With a groan of frustration of having to do this again and sent him to one of the restrooms in the hallway.

"Alright kid, take care of your buisness so we can head back and finish the exams." The guard who was assigned to watch him said before he got knocked out by a fist to his chest. The first stage of his plan was completed. Now on to the second part.

* * *

The time limit till the tenth question had just ran out. When he got back from the restroom with the man guarding him in tow, there seemed to be a routine with him answering the questions.

First he turned his attention to the the guard without turning his head, closed his eyes for a moment while the guard wrote some notes down onto his pad. After he was done the guard closed his eyes for a few seconds, and Naruto and the chunin's eyes snapped open at the same time. Naruto then furiously began writing the answer, with the process repeating till all 9 questions were filled.

_'So this is the power of the legenday Cinderface. I don't know what this guy's method is, but it apparently works fairly well. This guy and the one with bags under his eyes ' _Ibiki thought to himself while observing him, and hitting the board.

"Alright you bunch of babies, one hour has passed, and it's time the final question. Out of the 51 genin teams of the 153 participants from the beginning, 6 teams of the 18 participants caught cheating in the first exam. So 45 teams of 135 of you are remaining. Now for the tenth question. This question has special rules that the other nine don't have since this is the hardest one. If you don't feel you're ready to take this question, then you have the option to decline, but if you do you'll be disqualified from the exam. And if you take the question but fail to answer it correctly, not only will you get 0%, you will never be able to take the exams again!"

After the scarred Jonin dropped that bomb, Kiba rose from his seat and yelled out his complaint "What the hell are you talking about? We both know that's bullshit! A lot of people here are veterans who've taken the the exam before."

"Well they must have not had me before, so you're just unlucky. But if you feel the need to do so, by all means, give up and come back next year." Ibiki answered with a taunt.

The room was now filled with and atmosphere of dread and anxiety before the man next to Naruto raised his hand and quit, afterwards apologizing to his team. This caused several other genin to leave before only a few remained.

For each team that left, Naruto kept puzzling. Their was a hidden meaning behind most of the test, so that most likely meant there was one behind this question two. And some of the smarter shinobi there like Gaara or Shikamaru were thinking the same thing. Until they realized that whenever a team quit, Ibiki had a slightly disappointed look on his face.

"Hey Scarface, just so you know if you think you're gonna scare me with that, then your sorely mistaken. I've been through more frightening things on my birthday."

After Naruto's words most got the will to answer the question, and set their hands down onto the desk "I see, so that's everyone who's giving up. Well congratulations, you've correctly answered the final question, and have passed the first stage of the chunin exams!"

"Wait a minute, what do you mean we passed? I thought there was supposed to be a tenth question?" Sakura asked, or rather screamed at the proctor.

Ibiki smiled at the girl's stupidity and explained "There was no final question! It was just a test to see how you acted under pressure, and taking risks. When your a shinobi you have to be prepared to endure any type of physical and mental torture to keep in confidential information". The professional interrogator said while taking off his hitai-te revealing several holes, scars, and burns in the examiner's head.

"Taking risks is one of the main parts of a ninja's lifestyle. Most of you took a large risk by cheating, but for those of you who made it this far I was the only one who caught you. You would be very useful in the wartimes, when stealing information is vi-"

Right in the middle of Ibiki's monologue a large black banner with characters that read

_'The strongest, deadliest, and hottest kunoichi in the leaf'_

popped up out of nowhere, with a violet haired woman in a tan overcoat appeared in a pose "Alright kiddies, it's time for your second exam. I'm Anko Mitarashi, your proctor." She told them with a smile before noticing the deadpan look on Ibiki's face.

_'So this is the woman Iruka-sensei married. Not bad Iruka, not bad' _Naruto thoughts once he saw her.

"I'm early again, aren't I Ibiki?" She asked embarresed.

"Yep. But that's not important right now. As you've seen, there's are a pre-exam before each real exam. Now it's time for you second pre exam, the one that tests if you really know when to take a risk." He knocked on the wall causing it collapse, revealing a 70 story drop. "If you really want to be a chunin, then you'll jump!" Anko made the example and fell after Ibiki finished speaking.

Kiba approached the edge and looked down "No way I can't see the way down. There's a chakra mirror about halfway. We could be jumping straight to our deaths!" Naruto wasn't deterred by this and jumped.

" Did he just... You think you stronger than me just cause you can jump off a stupid building! I can do that to you big jerk." Kiba yelled to his rival before jumping off himself.

Most of the Konoha 12 followed suit along at least half of the other contestants. Except for Sakura and Sasuke "No way I'm jumping of that ledge. Anybody who decided to is just A stupid idiot who doesn't even deserve to walk in my shadow."

"Sakura shut up. The only way I'll make chunin is by jumping, so it should only make that I jump." Sasuke insulted her before doing what he said they would.

"Of course my Sasuke-kun, you're obviously the smartest one here" the fa girl swooned before following the object of her stalking.

Once everyone was out of the room the one watching Naruto approached Ibiki "They really are a promising bunch of kids aren't they. I'm sorry sir, but it's time for me to go". He then disappeared into smoke leaving only his notepad behind which Ibiki promptly picked up.

"Huh, so he had a clone pose a chunin and put a genjutsu on the paper which made it appear he was writing notes, when he was really writing answers. It's a shame such a great ninja ended up being the village pariah. Good luck, Roronoa Naruto.

* * *

At the bottom of the drop, after passing through the mirror they fell into a giant pillow like substance. Afterwards Anko herded the group over to a large clearing before what appeared to be a giant forest surrounded by a gate.

"Alright kiddos I hate exposition so I'll make this quick. This is the forest of death , the area where your second exam will take place. Before the exam after you sign the waivers, you'll receive a numbered scroll and a picture of another participant . This participant will also have your picture. You'll to find this ninja, while surviving the elements of the forest, and fight them for his scroll, and defend your own. After you've won then head to the tower in the center and meet with your team. This will also apply if you survive your battle but lose your scroll. All of your team must have survived to pass, and at least two of you must have a scroll."

"Ok that makes sense. But are we allowed to quit the exam while inside the forest?" Shikamaru asked.

"Not really. In the middle of battle you can't just stop an say "Sorry,I quit". Well I guess you can, but it'd get your ass killed. Now go get your numbers, I'm sick of looking at you people!

Naruto got into line and received his number and the picture of his opponent. It was the squid hatted guy from earlier. And from behind him the man appeared "So Cinderface, you think your the strongest swordsman in the South Blue. Well I'm here to-Oh look a bird. It's so beautiful, flying off with such colorful feathers. It would be wonderful to be a bird. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Umm weren't you talking about defeating me or something?" Naruto questioned with a confused look on his face.

The awed genin realized and angrily yelled "Why you bastard, distracting me like that. Take a good look at me Roronoa. Cause I'm Ikō, the man who will defeat you!" Before walking off in a childlike huff.

"These exams are filled to the brim with dumbasses and psychos isn't it?" Naruto declared to himself before seeing Hinata walking towards him with a jar in her hand.

"Umm Nnnaruto-kun, since your very likely going to be injured during the exam, you can have my healing oil. I know some medic jutsu, so I don't really need it." Naruto smiled at his friend and took the jar and pocketed it. He knew that the fox would normally heal him but during his training he told him to only heal him when his life was at stake so his endurance would raise.

He looked at the blushing Hyuuga and told her "Hinata, you, Shino, and Kiba better make it through this exam. I want to see you fight in the finals. Please, show me you've gotten stronger Hinata-chan." Naruto then ran off towards his gate.

It took Hinata all of her strength not to faint again at the newly added suffix, and she gave the object of her love a small nod, as he ran off into the distance.

Within minutes Naruto had arrived at his gate and watched the timer click down. He still hated most of this village's guts, but the people he cared about were actually making him happy, and making him happy.

The gates opened in front of him, with a buzz signifying the start of the second exam. The swordsman dashed into the fray, thinking the worst of his stay in Konoha was far over. He was wrong.

* * *

**Starting Number of Participants:153**

**Number of Participants Eliminated: 75**

**Passing Number:78**

**(A/N) Holy crap, I thought 5,000 words was a pain. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. Mostly cause a lot of my favorite characters were introduced like Anko, Hinata, Lee, Chouji, and my all time favorite Naruto character... Shikamaru! I think the lazy cloudwatcher is almost as badass, if not as badass as Zoro. If Shikamaru was placed as a main character instead of Sakura the anime would be that much more enjoyable. Actually replacing Sakura with any character would make the anime better. On a side note, you want to know who Sai's going after? WELL I'M NOT TELLING YA'! Although that doesn't mean you can't guess! And the new poll will let you do just that. But in the meantime I have some important news. In about 2 weeks I'll be entering my sophomore year of high school, so that means I'll have a lot less time for writing so updates will come out a little later than normal. But the important news that in September my other story Voodoo's Disciple will be coming off of hiatus. So after this chapter I'll be rotating between stories until Voodoo's Disciple is finished. Unfortunately since I've been giving this story much more attention the 10th chapter of Voodoo's Disciple will come out before the fifth chapter of Ninja of Santoryu. I hope this change doesn't affect the reading experience. But enough about my life! It's time for...**

**Skillet's Fanfic Recs:**

**This chapter's rec will be...**

**True Ninja:**

**This might be the best fanfiction out there that portrays Naruto at his darkest, where he isn't evil. After the forbidden scroll incident ends up a little differently. And when I say differently I mean Iruka dies. Naruto sees the risk of being a shinobi before he even is one. And after going through Danzō's training (he's good in this fanfiction.) he becomes pretty cold hearted with only a few people like Ino (NaruIno) being able to get through to him. The bashing in this some of the most brutal I've seen. Especially towards Sakura. Sasuke MIGHT get redeemed but I'm not sure, and Kakashi was never bashed. So if you hate Sakura as much as I do, then this is the story for you.**

**Skillet signing off. And for those of you still in school like me. Stay strong. We can make it to October...**

**. . .**


	5. Snake in the Grass: Santoryu vs Jutoryu

**Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto or One Piece. If i did then... Crap I can't think of anything!**

**Kurama: Just say some random bullshit.**

**Skillet: Alright. Some random bullshit!**

**Kurama: I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT, YOU BIG DUMBASS!**

**Skillet: You don't have to be mean about it... JUST START THE FRICKIN' CHAPTER ALREADY!**

**Arc 1: Tests of Honor**

**Chapter 4: Snake in the Grass: Santoryu vs. Jutoryu**

The first couple of days weren't very hard for most of the teams. While some of the stronger ones like Naruto or Gaara decided to strike it out on their own. Or they were just annoyed by their teams. Others though decided to stick with their teams by meeting in the forest like Team 8 or InoShikaCho.

It wasn't until the third day were things got a little weird for the latter "I assume we have all of our numbers from our fallen opponents. Am I correct in my assumption, Kiba? Hinata?"

"Well I don't know about you losers, but me and Akamaru beat that loser we were assigned to in a flash." Kiba bragged arrogantly.

"I got mine as well Shino-kun. We should probably be heading towards the tower then"

Just as Hinata suggested the team got up and began heading in the direction of the tower. That is until the branch Kiba was on suddenly got cut off, causing the Inuzuka heir to face plant on to the ground below.

He was not amused "Alright who's the wise guy who thinks that punking with the greatest rookie in all of Konoha is a good idea" he yelled out into the forest while his teammates gathered around him.

"Hey, next time look where your going dog breath" Naruto said while cutting several branches out of his way.

"I was, you asshole! You cut the branch I was standing on before I had a chance to move. If anything you should watch where your cutting with those katana!" Kiba yelled at his old bullying victim.

Naruto grinded his teeth together from anger and furiously explained "How the hell else am I gonna find my way to the tower when I can't seem to see a hint of of it?!"

"Umm Naruto-kun the tower is right over there in the center." Hinata told the hooded man.

Naruto looked in the buildings direction with a look of frustrated shock on his face "Damn it! Out of all the habits I got from Zoro-oniisan why did his sense of direction have to be one of them! Hmm". He paused when he heard a strange sound nearby along with several pounds of killing intent.

He approached a hiding spot between bushes, with team 8 following suit, and saw a team of rain ninja versus the red-haired Sand shinobi from earlier. The landscape had been relatively untouched, suggesting that the battle had just begun.

"You had horrible luck getting stuck with me, you browless freak! I was in the top 3 in the Ame academy, meaning I'm one of the strongest ninja here. Just give your number now, and maybe I'll let you leave with your life!" the scarred one said haughtily.

Still, Gaara kept his soulless expression and robotically droned "You will die here today. All of you. Mother wants your blood.". At the rather insane statement Shigure gave an irritated scowl, and drew the tan umbrellas from his back and threw them up into the air.

**"Ninja Art: Senbon Rainstorm"**

Within seconds the weaponized needles blanketed the clearing, from the ground to the trees stopping right the point of the bush, grazing Naruto's cheek. The arrogant ninja gave a triumphant smirk which fell after seeing a shadow in the rummage. When the dust cleared Gaara stood with the same emotionless gaze as before, completely unfazed by the attack, as a shell of sand covered him from the needles.

"_How the hell did he do that! The needles were too fast for him to pull of any hand signs! Did he eat one of those devil fruits you guys were talking about before the first exam?" _Kiba whispered so as not to get caught and attacked.

Shino quickly answered to anyone who didn't know "_ I'm afraid not Kiba. There was no sand on the ground and the Sand-Sand Fruit was already eaten by former Shichibukai, Sir Crocodile."_

"Is that all you can do? If so, then it's time for Mother to receive your blood." Gaara responded to the attack. Shigure barely had any time to think before sand enveloped his entire body.

**"Sand Casket"**

Gaara quietly said while ceasing the upper movement of his left hand, and closed it. Though it didn't seem like anything important, the moment the tips of his fingers touched his palm, the barrier of sand imploded in on itself, crushing and killing Shigure.

**"Sand Funeral"**

At the horrifying sight, everyone watching the one sided battle felt their heart stop for a minute. Even some of the stronger willed ones like Naruto or Shino winced at the thick killing intent coming from the raccoon eyed genin. It was like he didn't even have a soul.

"Take his number, take all of our numbers! We quit, we're not strong enough to go up against monsters like you!" The one with the black eye markings said.

Unfortunately for them Gaara wasn't the most merciful person "No it's not enough. It's still not enough! Mother needs more blood!". The deadly sand flew towards them as they were frozen in fear. But at the last possible moment, a blade being a long furry lime green tentacle shot out, causing the sand to fly out before it could hit the terrified genin.

And the person on the other end of the sword was Ikō with 7 other swords entangled by the tentacles of his hat, and two in his hand "Really you guys. I knew you guys were weak, but I didn't know you were cowards. You don't deserve to be apart of the Akatsuki. Just go to the tower and wait for the five days to be up."

They were insulted by this, but by this point the courage to argue and just ran in the direction they were told "You helped my prey get away. You will pay for this. Mother wants your blood!". Ikō just gave an arrogant smirk before twisting his swords into a saw blade position with the two hand held swords in front being spun in different directions.

**"Jutoryu: Slicing Saw Blades"**

Once again the sand exploded upon impact "Nice try #1 but I know all your tricks. You can't win against me and my swords." Gaara's face twisted into a confused scowl, before another more relaxed voice rang out.

"Gaara, forget that loser. You already got your number so there's no need for more bloodshed today. Just follow me to the tower. Temari is already waiting for us there"

Though Gaara wanted to kill this swordsman right then and there, he knew that there would be much stronger opponents at the tower and followed his brother into the forest. Ikō though wasn't very willing to let his target get away.

"I don't think so #1! If making chunin will qualify me for the Akatsuki, then capturing a jinchuriki will make me a shoo-in." Before his swords could make a failed attempt at defeating Gaara, all of his swords were blocked by three others.

Naruto was standing in front of him "You guys get to the tower. This guy's got the number I need, so I need to stay here and fight!"

"Alright, we'll see you there. Don't you dare lose to this guy Naruto, cause I wanna be the one who takes you down!" Kiba yelled out to his rival before heading out to the tower with his teammates, one of which had a slightly worried look on her face.

_'Be careful, Naruto-kun'_

* * *

Sasuke was not happy. In fact he was pissed. He had been out for three days looking for the same girly looking man named Shiore. He felt that if anything Shiore should have found him on the first day, given him his number, and bowed before him.

_'Damn it. Why is it so hard for me to find one guy. I'm an Uchiha!'_

"There you are! It took a long while but I finally found you Sssssasuke-kun." A chilling voice from behind hissed. He turned around to see the target of his search ready for battle.

Turning on his sharingan Sasuke boasted "You should just give me your number now. There's no use defying me, I am an Uchiha after all ."

Shiore was smart however and knew which button to push his opponent "You're 18-years old and yet you still have only ONE tomoe in your eyes?! Pathetic, I heard your brother had all three when he was three years younger than you. Maybe your just, I don't know, inferior to him. Just a thought!"

This obviously pissed of the Uchiha to the point where he charged with a kunai, which he proceeded to heat with the Flaming Hammer Jutsu.

**"Fire Style: Welder's Knife"**

The grass-nin anticipated this and leaned back, causing Sasuke's attack to miss completly. When he was close enough Shiore extended his tongue around his opponents torso and swung him into the trunk of the tree they were on.

"Like my power Sasuke-kun? It doesn't matter if you can predict my movements if your to brash to avoid them." Shiore taunted.

With another scowl, Sasuke charged again "You know nothing compared to me, you piece of trash!"

**"Fire Style: Flaming Hammer"**

The Kusa genin jumped down to a nearby lake with a smirk. When Sasuke saw this, he repositioned himself to jump after him. Both focused chakra into their feet, so they could stand on the surface of the water without falling in.

"Stop running from me and face your fate you coward. Just accept that I'll always be better than you!" Sasuke said before charging at Shiore with several pounds of killing intent around him. This didn't seem to bother him to much, as he merely smirked and performed his own attack

**"Water Style: Giant Vortex"**

Once the water had begun spinning the snake-like man jumped from the water to avoid being caught. Sasuke however didn't see the whirlpool in time and was caught "Hm, it appears that Fū hasn't yet taught him the relationships between chakra natures. If he had, then Sasuke-kun would have avoided the water at any costs. Maybe this will be easier than I thought."

* * *

Naruto and Ikō stood in the clearing with swords drawn. The air of killing intent between the two swordsmen was incredibly heavy, as if a battle to the death was about to take place.

The blond haired genin stood firm in his battle stance, and asked between the sword in his teeth "Alright, Squidhead. Before I kick your ass I have a few questions to ask you. Like what the hell is this Akatsuki you want to join so badly?"

"Well to answer your question to what exactly the Akatsuki is, it's organization dedicated to the cause of- HOLY SHIT! IS THAT A GIANT SNAKE? THAT THING COULD SWALLOW BOTH OF US WHOLE AT THE SAME TIME!...Wait a minute- As I was saying before you so rudely interrupted me, the Akatsuki is an organization dedicated to temporary peace. How would we accomplish such a goal? WELL I'M NOT TELLING YOU! Fine, you've convinced me, I'll tell you, but only because you asked so nicely!"

_'Is this guy really a threat to me?' _Naruto thought with an irritated look on his face.

"Our goal is to create a super chakra weapon from the chakra of the nine great Biju. Once all have been collected the weapon will be complete, and we will give two weapons to 2 hostile nations, which will in turn destroy each other. After war has been abolished we shall get rid of crime, by executing criminals with the weapon. But in order to retrieve the biju, we have to capture all of the jinchuriki that hold them. Unfortunatley the process kills them, but it's for a worthy cause don't you think? And since I'm sure you're going to ask me I ate the Nerve-Nerve Fruit. That means that any part of my body, including my clothes can be controlled to the very last cell, as long it's in contact with my skin!"

Naruto thought about a familiar foe from Enies Lobby and knew he'd have to watch his movements to avoid being hit. But when he was done planning, five sword holding tentacles burst from the ground. Though he managed to block three of the swords with his own, two managed to cut into his skin before retracting back into the ground.

**"Gotoryu: Scorpion Stringer"**

Before Naruto could ponder what had just happened, Ikō explained it himself "Nice thinking, you were so focused on my swords in front that you forgot that the swords on the back of my hat could easily be moved. Real smart Cinderface, your grades in the academy couldn't have been more wrong!". Unfortunately for him, by the time he was finished mocking him, Naruto had vanished into thin air.

"Don't ignore me you filthy bastard!" The Ame nin angrily yelled, before hearing a noise from the ground. Moments later, Naruto popped out out of the ground with a confident look. With all three swords drawn he began attempting to strike down his opponent. Though each time he just barely blocked them , Ikō had a freaked out look on his face.

_'How the hell did he do that! I didn't see him make any handsigns, does he have a Devil Fruit power too?' _He wondered to himself, before noticing the hole left by his most recent attack had gotten much bigger _'He used the hole I made from the Scorpion Stinger. That clever bastard!'_

In an attack, Ikō put the eight sword he held in his tentacles into a circular position with the blades facing outward.

**"Hattoryu: Squid Pot Stance"**

Naruto was prepared for the attack and blocked the muti-sworded stab, but afterwards Ikō opened up his swords sending Naruto in where they readied their respective attacks.

**"Santoryu:"**

**"Nitoryu:"**

**"One Gorilla"**

**"Trapping Snare"**

In a flash Naruto was behind his opponent who stood still for a moment before turning around to reveal three large cuts on his chest "That hurt, you asshole!"

"It's a fight you idiot the point is to hurt each other!" Naruto explained to his enemy, visibly annoyed.

"Of course you would say that to escape my power, but it won't work! AHHHH THE SNAKE'S BACK! No wait, it was just a worm, my mistake...HOW DARE YOU DISTRACT ME! THAT'S IT, #9 YOU WERE FOOLISH ENOUGH TO CHALLENGE ME! SO NOW YOU SHALL FACE THE WRATH OF MY ULTIMATE JUTORYU ATTACK!"

**"JUTORYU: MINCING GAUNTLET!"**

Naruto barely had any time to think before all 8 swords went flying out at him. Before he could prepare for the onslaught four of the blades sliced, stabbed, and cut him.

He managed to block the next 4, but they continued to twist around him at a great speed meaning Naruto was only able to block them right before they hit. Despite this, besides the earlier cuts he was able to avoid any further injury. That is until Ikō revealed another ability his Devil Fruit gave him.

His arms stretched out in a confusing sight, momentarily disorienting Naruto. The rain shinobi knew well that this would happen and taking advantage of the moment of weakness, he speared his opponent.

The swordsman winced from the brief moment of pain, which gave the waving swords an opening to continue their assault on him. Ikō pulled back his swords in a moment of confidence while Naruto kept coughing up blood and gloated "Now you see the full potential of the Nerve-Nerve Fruit. I can fire my arms like a harpoon, make my clothes as hard as steel, and destroy illnesses from the inside. My only limit is that I can't heal external injuries! AH WHY DID I TELL YOU THAT! Oh what does it matter, with injuries of your size, I'm surprised your still alive. Face it #9 you've been beaten."

Though had lost several ounces of blood Naruto managed to gather enough strength to look at his opponent with an intense leer _'So this guy can stretch like Luffy except he doesn't need momentum to attack. I've lost to much blood, if I'm hit even one more time by this moron then it's all over. There's to much happening around me. The crawling of the snakes, the blowing of the wind, this idiots rambling. I need to clear my head and focus only on his swords. Focus solely on their rhythm.'_

"What's the matter Cinderface, giving up? I thought you were stronger than that. Oh well it's not like it really matters, your still getting the Kyuubi removed by me!" Ikō said preparing bombard Naruto once again.

"It won't do shit taking the Kyuubi out of me. Only his soul is sealed inside of me, I put his chakra somewhere else years ago." Naruto answered remaining stoic while moving his swords into a bull like position.

Even though he was confused by this fact at first he soon realized just where he sealed the chakra, judging by the energy coming from the object "Wwwait, yoouu sealed all of thhe Kyuubi's chakra into that red tinted sword?… HOLY SHIT, THAT'S REALLY COOL!"

"STOP GUSHING OVER IT AND GET SERIOUS. WE'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF A FIGHT YA KNOW!"

Ikō instantly snapped back to attention and gave Naruto a look that could be seen in a lion hunting its prey "Your right, if that's really the case I'll just have to take that sword of yours, along with your carcass!"

******"Jutoryu: Mincing Gauntlet"**

_'Clear you mind. Focus only on the swords of your enemy' _He thought to himself before charging at the enemy with the same bull like positon as before.

The sound of the steel of the swords hitting each other were nonexistent during this round of attacks as Naruto was careful not to hit the enemy swords, even with with his eyes shut. When Ikō saw this he merely gave an arrogant grin and once again stretched his arms out.

But this time Naruto opened his eyes and jumped onto his arms. Once he began his sprint down the limb Ikō grew a shocked an terrified look on his face, and quickly began shrinking his arms down to normal size.

After he felt that he was almost out of space, he leapt off of his flesh and positioned his attack to where it would hit. The Akatsuki recruit looked up at the incoming blow with the sun glowing behind the hooded man "No! I won't lose like this! Not after I'm so close to my goal!"

**"Santoryu: Bull Horns"**

His desperate words were cut short as Naruto made contact and ran behind him until his intertia ran out. Naruto looked behind him to see that Ikō was on his knees having lost the same amount of blood as him, but as opposed to him tears could be seen falling from his eyes, before he got up and faced his rival.

"What is with you? You're more stubborn than me and that's saying something!" Naruto asked the bleeding and near death Ikō.

"I have to get into the Akatsuki, otherwise I'll never be able to punish him. The man who killed my parents, Gilles the Ripper!"

Naruto almost instantly recognized that name "Gilles, oh yeah. That psycho who ripped people apart with his bare hands just for the fun of it. I heard he has caught by Admiral Kizaru about 10 years ago and sentenced to the Inferno Hell level of Impel Down with 75 consecutive life sentences."

"That's right I looked for him since I was three and even gave my ability to swim so I could kill him. But then he was captured without a death penalty! But once Lord Pein had accomplished eliminating war, he'll empty out all the prisons and kill every inmate! Including him." Ikō explained his motives for joining Ame before giving Naruto another glare. But there was something different about this glare, this one seemed respectful.

"I know what I'm doing is crazy, but I'm not strong enough to live knowing he's still alive out there. Both of us barely have enough blood to stay alive for much longer, so please for both of our honor let me finish this battle!"

Naruto gave him his own respectful smirk from his bleeding mouth and responded to his request "Alright, I have to admit that while you are batshit insane, you are an honorable swordsman. I will complete this match but keep in mind that the loser will die from from loss of blood."

Ikō gave an understanding and readied himself for the final stand with the same stance he used to block Gaara's previous attack, while Naruto put the swords in his hands in a parallel position over the one in his mouth. After a few more seconds of patiently waiting Naruto charged and Ikō began spinning his swords.

**"Jutoryu: Slicing Saw Blades"**

**"Santoryu: Tiger Hunt"**

Once their swords had meet for a brief moment of time, the opposing swordsman had their backs facing each other, with the victor decided. Only a few moments passed before all ten of Ikō's swords shattered, and his bleeding body fell to the ground.

"Well, I guess this is it, at least know I fell to a worthy opponent. Just take this and get to that tower you jerk.". With what little life he had left he took his scroll out out of his pocket and held it up for Naruto to take "And by the way, since you killed me it's very likely that Lord Pein's going to send a pair of major members after you. I don't want to see your ugly face for a while, so you better not get your self killed."

And thus with his final words complete, Ikō let his body relax as his eyes rolled back into his head, and his heart slowed to a stop. The ex-bounty hunter looked over the the corpse of his foe and closed his eyes for one last time. He then sheathed Kurama and began digging a hole with his other two swords.

The digging and burial process took about 30 minutes. Like any swordsman would want he buried him with the broken remains of his swords. After chopping down a few trees in order to form the grave marker, Naruto headed out in the direction of the tower trying as hard as he could to not get lost this time.

* * *

On the shore of a lake inside the forest, the waves wash up the soaked barely conscious body of Sasuke Uchiha still incredibly disoriented from Shiore's previous attack _'You've got to be kidding me, why is this guy so hard for me to fight? I'm an Uchiha, I was the rookie of the year in my graduating class! Not some clanless dobe like Naruto. This trash should kneel before me like the shitstain he is!'_

The arrogant teenager was broken from his ranting thoughts when the target of his anger walked up to him "So this is the power of the almighty Uchiha! Pathetic, a criminal and a weakling. It's sad that the Uchiha have such dobes for their heirs."

"I'm not a dobe, I was always better than Itachi! I am the greatest shinobi in history!" Sasuke screamed in a tantrum like manner while drawning several explosive kunai and jumping back while performing several hand signs.

**"Lightning Cannon"**

As the name suggested several thousand volts of electricity went flying from the Uchiha's mouth. He stood on the water with a confident look, which turned to rage filled shock when he saw someone emerge from the ashes.

It was the same man as before, but with a different an grotesque detail. Almost a quarter of his face had been melted off. Instead of muscle or bone however, under was a sickly white layer of skin, with yellow eyes and purple markings "Impresssssssive Sssssasuke-kun. But I'm afraid our buissssnessssssss here isssss done. I am one of the three ssssanin Orochimaru, though recently I've taken up a job offer offer. The Santatsu Foundation which you will soon come to seeking power."

Before Sasuke had time to react to the odd scene the sannin's neck stretched out getting him close to bite the neck of the unfortunate young man, knocking him unconcious. The leftover wound formed a seal in the shape of three tomoe circling each other.

"Hm, well that wasssss eassssier than expected. I guesssssss Fū really is weaker than Kakasssssshhhhi. Better go tell that old fart I completed my assssssignment." he pondered to himself before heading out in to the forest leaving no evidence he'd been there behind.

That is, besides a sealed box adressed to Sasuke…

* * *

**Starting Number of Participants: 78**

**Number of Participants Eliminated: 57**

**Passing Number: 21**

**(A/N): So what was in the box? Oh who the hell am I kidding, it's a Devil Fruit.**

**(Starts getting anything the readers can find thrown at him.)**

**LET ME EXPLAIN! I'm not going to give the Uchiha brat every power up from the chidori to the RINNEGAN, ARE YOU FRICKIN KIDDING ME KISHIMOTO, YOU GAVE SASUKE THE-Sorry about that. But even though it's clear Danzō will be the Big Bad, Sasuke will still be a major villain, and thus needs to pose a threat. Speculation for his Devil Fruit will be allowed only through reviewing, as I won't take down the poll until the character dies. Now onto the topic of this chapter being so much shorter than the last one. The reason is that while last chapter was plot driven, this chapter was battle driven. And since I've only written a few fight scenes thus far it'll be hard for me to make the chapters last too long. However the more experience I get, the longer the fight scenes get. So by the end of the halfway point the battle chapters should be as long as the plot chapters. But enough about story issues! It's time for...**

**Skillet Fanfic Recs:**

**This chapter's rec will be…**

**To Fix a Broken Sun:**

**Unlike the other fanfics I've reccomended, this one takes a much darker tone and is actually complete. After Naruto causes a minor accident, Skura goes way too far with her treatment of him, which nearly drives him to do the unthinkable. Now as Naruto heals from his physical and mental scars, Sakura has to deal with the regret of seeing him move on. This had pretty perfect writing with a few bumps here and there and the characters are well developed for the most part. That, and Sakura pays for her stupid mistakes :D.**

**See you next time!**

**. . .**


	6. The Madness of Sasuke Uchiha

**Disclaimer:….**

**Cedric: Hey, where the hell is Skillet, he's supposed to be doing the disclaimer,**

**Ikō: He's in a comatose state. ****Gee, I wonder why, I say sarcastically!**

**Cedric: Oh there's no way your pinning this on me Squid Boy. I may be a homicidal maniac who sacrifices to Loa demons but what did this was much worse than I could ever be. A cartoon so horrible that it makes man, women and children piss themselves with fear… DRAWN TOGETHER!**

**Ikō: That's it, I thought you were talking about Allen Gregory or something. Don't some people like that show?**

**Cedric: You've never seen an episode or even clips of the show have you?**

**Ikō: No but I'm sure that if it's as bad you say it is then both of us will have to dive into it to find a cure for Skillet's coma together.**

***He turns around but Cedric isn't their anymore. Instead there's a note that reads***

_Hell no! __I'll be playing Five Nights at Freddy's, while you can go through that torture._

**Ikō: Get your ass back here you coward! What about the chapter it's supposed to go up today! Hey what's this?**

***Presses Button***

**Skillet Projection: Hello, whoever's listening to this. If you're watching this then I've fallen into a comatose state from something unimaginably horrible Right before the release of a chapter. In that case what you have to do is go into my document manager upload the chapter to the story. I'll put in the authors note after a cure is discovered. Whoever dives into the piece of crap that put me into this situation to find the cure, good luck and stay strong. And you'll get a 70% raise. Now hurry! The Fanfiction Bureau is pissed at me for my slow updates, so it's likely they'll sentence me to something horrible to wa- Aww Cra…**

**Arc 1: Tests of Honor**

**Chapter 5: The Madness of Sasuke Uchiha**

The sun had been shining brightly on the dawn of the fifth and final day in the Forest of Death. Both Naruto and Sasuke had already arrived at the tower the previous morning. The Uchiha had been in differentiating moods between anxiously excited to incredibly pissed off. Naruto didn't really seem to mind or care though as he spent most of the day spent tending to the scratches his swords had received during his previous battle.

Sakura though had never returned from her battle in the Forest of Death. Though neither of them really cared for their annoying teammate on a personal level they still wanted her to have made it out alive, Naruto so he could get out of Konoha again and resume his journey, and Sasuke so he could get stronger.

Both fortunately and unfortunately for the same time she had arrived at the door in a really beat up shape with several cuts covering her body "Sasuke-kun, I need you to kill that sand bitch who denied my superiority over her. Because of her we failed the exams!"

"Actually Dumbass we did pass. Both me and Uchiha-teme got our scrolls" Naruto told her as he held up his bloody scroll to the shock of both of them.

"Please dobe, their's no way a loser like you could've won a fight. You probably just stole a scroll from a corpse you found like a coward or something. That must be why it has all that blood on it" Sasuke tried to discredit the swordsman while he and hits stalker smirked at what they thought was reality before Naruto made an obvious argument.

"Hn, and you call me stupid. It would make no sense to grab a numbered scroll from a corpse because you have to have gotten a certain number, a number that only your opponent would have. To take one off a body that had fallen in battle would be entirely pointless"

Sasuke retained his arrogant smirk and responses to the thesis "We'll see about once we scan our numbers loser". He walked up to the scanner and put his scroll against it until it turned green.

Naruto then proceeded to walk up to the scanner with his scroll in tow ignoring the insults and jeers of his teammates such as "I don't know why your even trying to pretend like your telling the truth Naruto-Baka. You could never match up to what my Sasuke-kun could do!" from Sakura and placed his scroll on the scanner.

One could the wrinkling of Naruto's smirk and the heats pounding of the two idiots when the scanner turned green.

_'And another obstacle down, only one more test to go. If their as strong as Ikō or the guy in the bandages then this should be fun.'_

_'How did he get that number all on his own, when that gay-ass snake had to give his to me after he beat me. I know! It has to be that damn red-tinted sword of his. Once I get ahold of it he'll be left with nothing again as he should be and I'll have the power I rightfully deserve as an Uchiha!"_

_'How does did Naruto get his number, he supposed to be just a dobe! If this keeps up Sasuke-kun won't become a chunin. This is good, something I've wanted for years to happen will finally come true. Naruto has to die in the final exam. Then Sasuke-kun will fall in love with me!'_

After the green color on the scanner faded away the large doors which signified entrance to the tower opened up. Naruto instantly began rushing, so as not to get lost in some ridiculous way, being followed by a sword-eyeing Sasuke and Sakura releasing all the killing intent she had in her body at him. Which was so little that it wouldn't scare a baby prairie vole.

* * *

The room they entered was a small stadium with a pit surrounding it that had no bottom to be seen and was shaped like a dome. Everything in the room appeared to made of the same stone used in the poneglyphs except for something in the middle of the room. A bloody stake with chains screwed on. It appeared it's prisoner had been moved to a different room.

_'So this is the place where those civilian council bastards stuck me all those times before.Kûmèn Temple, the torture monestary of Konoha. One half is true criminals that are sent to Ibiki and Anko, but then their's the dark side of the tower, where those the council want to be shut up are sent. Almost nobody knows what goes on in this part but the saddest and most disturbing part is if the civilians did, I really don't think they'd care. This must be the dark side of the temple, I can tell because of that pole.'_

From the door on the right side of the room a familiar man came out as it opened "Well, you guys finally showed up? I was beginning to wonder if you guys died in the Forest."

"Not a chance, well I don't know about these two idiots here actually. So your are proctor for the final pre-exam Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked to his old teacher and friend.

"Well it depends on the room. But in a sense, I could guess you could say I am. But now lets get down to the rules of this pre-exam because since this is the last and hardest of them. You will each have a match against a prisoner. Only 2 out of 3 of you have to win your matches, but these aren't just ordinary prisoners you'll be facing. What makes it so hard is that you'll be facing prisoners from the depths of hell itself. The Undersea Prison, Impel Down!"

While Sakura seemed terrified at fighting someone who had been banished, she calmed herself by telling herself " It's ok Sakura, you should have no trouble fighting this dirt that the only people they'd be able to beat are Ino-pig and Naruto-baka. If anything they'll bow before your beauty and superiority!"

The males of the team however seemed very excited at this idea as Naruto clicked Kurama from its sheath with a grin he'd inherited from his brother figure, while Sasuke thought _'Great this would be an amazing time to test out my new Devil Fruit power!"_

A loud noise which sounded as if it was metals grinding against each other. A draw bridge was opening up to the opposite side of the arena while a bridge on their end slide to the square. When the drawbridge finally reached it's end three hooded figures stepped out from the corridor each differentiating height.

"Alright, the Hokage has already decided all of your opponents with a few "helpful" suggestions from "our wise and great" civilian council." Iruka read off of a paper, though it was clear he was grinding his teeth through it the entire time.

"Sakura your up first" the weak genin winced at being chosen to go first before repeating her previous words to herself all over again. She stepped into the arena confident that it would really happen, and this was fed after the one of smallest stature stepped forward.

With an arrogant smirk of her own she mocked her opponent emptily "You should just give up now. There's no way possible you could ever stand up to the Top Kunoichi of her class, especially if one with such beauty and talent as me."

The hooded man just scoffed and revealed himself to be someone Iruka hoped to never see again and someone who had long since been erased from Naruto's mind… Mizuki.

"Still an arrogant bitch as always Sakura. I wish I could fight the one here that I respect, the one who I want to kill more than anyone else I've ever met." Mizuki spoke in a raspy voice for the first time in years, while pointing at Naruto. However he had fallen asleep with a bubble coming from his nose.

"Pay attention to me bastard! Oh well, if I can't kill you at least I'll have the satisfaction of killing one of you teammates instead." He responded to the target of his hatred's laxness while a strange aura surrounded him.

Sakura's misplaced arrogance faded away into horrified shock at the transformation before her. Mizuki had turned into some sort of hybrid between a man and a tiger "Like my little trick I picked up in prison bitch? I'm lucky that idiot chef mixed up foods, otherwise I wouldn't have this, the power of the Cat-Cat Fruit: Tiger Model! Now time to die by my claws." He boasted his new power before attempting to strike a killing blew. However right before he could do us all a favor…

"I withdraw, you're to big of an idiot to realize I'm superior, just like Naruto-baka or the sand bitch!" She cried cowardly before running across the bridge. Once she was across the bridge she looked over to Sasuke as if expecting a compliment. However all she got was a rightfully deserved cold glare.

After what could barely be called a match, Mizuki retreated back into his human form and allowed his seastone cuffs to be re-administered before retreating back into the hallway way mumbling "I can't believe I left Wild Beast Hell for this. At least I can train there…"

Sasuke stepped across the stone bridge while the one the appeared to be the tallest came forward "So your the last member of the famed Uchiha Clan. I was hoping I'd get to fight one of the stronger one's. Oh well at least i'll have a little fun before I go back to getting cut all the time."

The man took off his hood to reveal teal flat top hair that was even taller than his head. He had a very defined and muscular face that had no eyebrows and a black goatee, and carried a long silver staff with a rounded end.

_'This guys a compete idiot, using a weapon thats a natural conductor of heat, in a fight a fight against the heir to a clan fire jutsu specialists. I won't even need my powers in this fight'_

The moment Iruka gave the signal to go both opponents charged at each other with a fury like almost no other the prisoner spinning his staff in a sonic speed while Sasuke threw several red hot shuriken while charging his own attack. The staff wielder deflected all of the shuriken and got into a blocking stance before Sasuke's fist connected.

**"Fire Style: Flaming Hammer"**

"AAAHHH, THE HEAT IS BURNING MY SKIN! MAKE IT STOP, OH IT HURTS! Just kidding." He revealed with a devilish sneer before sweeping away Sasuke's arm and striking him back in retaliation.

**"Conduction ****Surge"**

The bottled up heat in the staff released itself in a searing pulse the moment it made it made contact with Sasuke's skin, both burning him and knocking him back. The Uchiha was brought to his knees, coughing up several ounces of blood, while trying to comprehend what had just happened.

"Like my conduction release brat? Whether it be electricity or heat I can store it in a natural conductor without getting a scratch on me by focusing my chakra into a shinobi rod. That's how I pulled off all my robberies before my capture by Vice Admiral Smoker. That's how they call me Searing Staff Sahnko. Part of me actually wished I got to fight Sleeping Hoody over there. At least he'd put up a real fight! Face it, you may talk big but your just a whiny little bitch."

After the scathing rant from Sahnko, to say Sasuke was pissed off beyond all belief would be an understatement "How dare you say such things to me. I'm an avenger! An Uchiha! The heir to the strongest clan this pathetic little village has ever known. Prepare to see the error of your ways you piece of shit!"

**"Fire Style: Super Fireball Jutsu"**

Sasuke clearly not learning his lesson on the thief's fighting style launched the giant ball of fire at Sahnko, only for it to be absorbed seconds later. The silver staff became a burning crimson color "You just made the biggest mistake of your life Uchiha!".With that Sahnko rushed him with a frenzy of burning strikes that were invisible to a normal person giving little time to dodge or plan his next move.

**"Hellish Cyclone"**

Once all the heat had been released Sahnko jumped back into a defensive position. The bruises and burns on Sasuke's body were so plentiful that he could barely stand or see straight _'Damn it, none of my fire jutsu are working on this guy. That last attack took off a lot of my chakra. Looks like I have no choice but to use that power.'_

He focused some of his energy into his hands which hands which seemed to shine a little bit aftewards and began charging once again. The imprisoned smirked at this and taunted "So your going to can it with the fire jutsu and attack me head on. That won't work either, my staff is as strong as steel and as light as cloth. This ends here Uchiha!"

**"Silver Bullet"**

Sahnko flexed his muscles and pushed his staff in a straight strike which went right through the Uchiha brat. But to his surprise he kept moving showing no signs of pain from being impaled by the staff's flat edge "Shit, he's a Logia user!"

**"Superiority Hammer"**

After the arrogant name was said, the now metal hands of Sasuke made hard impact onto the convicts face sending him unconscious and into ponegrite ground. Sasuke wasn't there as in a move of disgusting sadism he whispered "You should have surrendered to me the moment Iruka called the match. Now your going to see why you shouldn't deny the Uchiha clans power over everyone else in this world" before tossing the unconscious thief down the pit surrounding the ring to his death.

Sakura began cheering for and complementing her psychotic crush despite the horrific display which was just shown. But then she realized Naruto had slept through the entire match "How dare you sleep through my precious Sasuke-kun's match you worthless orphan!". She threw her fist at the sleeping swordsman only for him to catch it and give her a punch of his own.

"Naruto your next. Wake up, it's time for your match against…oh no…" The bubble from Naruto's nose popped as he awoke and walked across the drawbridge, giving his swords to Iruka as the prisoner didn't seem to be much of a threat in his eyes. The prisoner took off his hood to reveal bushy brown hair and cold soulless blue eyes, with very large muscles.

"Please Naruto just surrender, fighting this guy isn't worth it. I don't now if you know who this is but this man is a complete and total monster who ripped people apart with his bare hands simply for the fun of it before his capture by Admiral Kizaru 8 years ago. The serial killer Gilles Dahmer, otherwise known as Gilles the Ripper!" Iruka warned his favorite student out of fear and insecurity.

What he didn't know is that Naruto recently came across someone who's life was ruined by this murderer, someone who was a very honorable swordsman. The killing intent emitting of Naruto was enormous, enough to kill a normal human being within 2 feet. However Gilles was definitely not a normal human and demonstrated this by sending out his own killing intent and shattering one of the few rocks in the room that wasn't made of ponegrite with a simple grip.

_'Don't feel bad that you're going to die here dobe. You won't worthy enough to exist in this world anyways'_

_'Yes Naruto's going die a horribly painful death and I get to watch! Then me and my Sasuke-kun can be together forever!"_

_'This bastard…'_

"Finally I'll be able to hear the screams of my victims, and feel the wonderful sensation of pints of blood and chunks of flesh on my hands once again!" Gilles droned and shaked anxiously before Naruto began walking towards the evil and twisted man.

**"Mutoryu: Thieving Apparition"**

Within seconds Naruto was behind Gilles with small gusts of wind blanketing the ring. While there appeared to be no changes to the fight besides Naruto's change of position, Gilles looked down to see that there was a hole in the place that his heart would be "Gilles Dahmer, you've done horrible things in your life. Deformed people completely, ripped family's apart at the seams, and drove someone with great potential down the dark part of revenge. But what's really unforgivable is that you did all of this for sick pleasure without remorse. So now you get to see through your victims eyes."

Naruto turned around with his iris' dyed a blood red shade in a leer which looked like a wolf stalking it's prey in a way like Naruto had completely disappeared and only Kurama was left in his place. In between his fingers he held the top of a bloody cloth with a lump inside. It was no secret was the lump was in truth "What's the matter _Ripper_? I thought you liked dismemberment? You don't need this, do you?"

"My heart. Give it back, Give it…" he walked towards Naruto out of desperation before falling over and passing out with his hand left in the open position. Naruto kneeled down and placed the heart into his palm before walking across the bridge.

"Get him to a doctor and give a heart transplant and he'll live."

_'Great looks like I went Breaking Blade again. Oh well, even if I hadn't I still probably would've screwed him up. It's very likely that council of idiots chose him thinking that he could kill me. Well if they want to try than they should use something bigger, like a warship."_

After Naruto's brutal yet well deserved display of teaching the evil bastard a lesson he'd never forget, a shocked Sakura pointed towards a once again blue eyed Naruto and said "How could you do that to a person, you monster!"

Though Naruto was pissed off at the monster tag he argued back "The man I injured was a monster, anyone who would hurt and kill people like that for a reason like fun or power or money deserves punishment. I won't kill people though, at least not like that. And besides I didn't here you complaining when Sasuke threw a petty thief to his death!"

"That's different! He deserved it for not submitting to Sasuke-kun. That guy was just trying to kill _you_! If anything he deserves a medal for trying to rid the world of a worthless orphan like you!" Sakura argued back in her biased way.

Naruto once again just decided to ignore his former crush, before realizing that the door to the next room of the tower had opened on the left side and a bridge had connected it with the other side.

"Well you guys have passed the final pre-exam, so the third exam awaits you down that hallway." The dysfunctional team began walking down the hallway, but Naruto was stopped by Iruka grabbing his shoulder "Naruto, you did a good job choosing to keep Gilles alive despite his transgressions. But I know that in the future you'll fight enemy's that your heart just won't be able to spare. I've faced them as well, but don't. Hold back on your opponents, pass this exam and surpass me. Oh and keep a close eye on Sasuke, with his psychosis growing he could become more and more dangerous."

"You got it Iruka-sensei." Naruto then began running down the hallway thinkng about what the next challenge in the exam would be.

* * *

"Congratulations on making it through the second exam, as well as the final pre-exam. Usually that the pre-exam kills at least a couple of the teams who make it that far, but all who did so passed. Though some did pretty much sucked. "She looked at Sakura when she said that.

Everyone of the rookies had made it out as well, as well as the Suna Siblings, Team Orochimaru, and Team Kabuto. A noticeable difference was that Zaku's arms had been completely shattered after a disastrous fight with Chouji after calling him fat.

The Hokage stood up from his chair in front of the statue of a tiger hand sign and began explaining what would happen "I'm afraid while most of you did exceptionally well in these exams, that to many of you made it through. So we need to weed a few of you out in preliminary round. Their are 21 of you now but by the end of this round that timber will be cut in half. If you are not sure you're entirely up to the task of going through two more tests than please leave now and come back again in 6 months."

Though Sakura wanted to quit she decided to stay so she could try to make "her Sasuke-kun" fall in love with her and sabotage Naruto, Ino, and Temari's chances. What was really shocking though was how Kabuto quit. Naruto was curious as to why but decided to keep his mouth shut. Sarutobi than began explaining the rules again.

"Now that he's gone there will be ten two person matches. This should take about 2 hours at it's most, and though killing your opponent is frowned upon it technically isn't against the rules. The only weapons allowed are kunai and shuriken. No katana allowed!"

_'Hm, so the Council knows I'm a swordsman and are trying to sabotage me by taking them away. Oh well, I can fight just as good while relying solely on my physical strength' _Naruto concluded in his head.

"The first match will take place effective immediately. Those whose names appear onto the monitor stay down here, while the rest head up into the stands and wait for your matches" The screen revealed itself from the wall and began flashing the names of the remaining examinees until it finally landed.

_Sasuke Uchiha vs Yoroi Akadō_

Fū walked past Sasuke still donning his Kakashi impersonation while heading up into the stands and whispered at almost unhearable softness "Hail Santatsu". Sasuke knew what this meant and smirked before facing his opponent.

The sickly looking proctor, Hayate than walked up and started the match. A large amount of chakra then began spraying out of his hand as he pounced on Sasuke, which was quickly dodged, which agave Sasuke an opening to hit Yoroi in the stomach with his hands turned into metal.

**"Valuable Hammer"**

Though it broke several ribs it caused Sasuke to recoil giving YoroI a chance to recover and counterattack from behind, kicking him the back. Due to the moment of weakness Yoroi took the chance to drive a kunai into the Uchiha's spine. Because of this,Sasuke was paralyzed from the waist down for a few seconds but by that time it was already to late.

**"Chakra Vacuum"**

Once Yoroi had his opponent pinned down in a hold, he began siphoning his chakra, in order to either defeat him or force into using the ROOT curse mark "Like my Chakra Vacuum Uchiha? It was a big mistake using a double-edged sword like that for a starting attack. Now I'm going to suck you dry of all your chakra!"

Even though this attack was normally a major advantage for Yoroi as most shinobi couldn't last very long in a fight without their chakra, in this battle it proved to a fatal mistake to use the jutsu. As after a few moments Yoroi's hand had completely turned into…

Gold.

Yoroi jumped back in fear and shock, desperately trying to figure out the cause of this abnormal transformation. The recoil allowed Sasuke to lift himself off the ground with his sharingan turned on, and his curse mark twisting around his face with a blood-thirsty expression.

"Like my Devil Fruit power trash. It's undocumented so far, but it now has the honor of an Uchiha giving it its name, the Riches-Riches Fruit. And now you all get to see its destructive power in all it's glory" After he was finished with bragging Sasuke began molten gold at the leaf spy from his mouth.

**"Golden Lotus Volcano"**

Though he barely managed to avoid the deadly natural projectiles Yoroi was still slowed down by the weight of his auric hand _'Damn you Orochimaru why didn't you tell me that he had a Devil Fruit power. Oh well, from what I know gold is a natural conductor of electricity, so focusing lightning chakra into these shuriken should fry this bastard like an egg!'_

He threw 8 shuriken charged with electricity with his normal hand in a last resort but he was in for another bombshell when the shuriken merely passed threw him with Sasuke's having holes on him with visible gold on the inside only for them to refill moments later _'Shit he's a logia!'_

"I grow tired of this pathetic fight. An Uchiha like me deserves a much stronger opponent than you. You have committed the crime of challenging your better, and your sentence is death" Sasuke sneered and slammed his fists down onto the ground, which created a ripple which ruffled up the surface. A golden fist came up from the ground and knocked Yoroi into the air. The hand then opened up and completely enveloped before dragging him back to the ground and melding into the shape of a mooing bull.

**"Brazen Bull"**

Within minutes the gold became a red hot color and Yoroi's screams of agonizing pain could be throughout Kûmen Temple, except they didn't sound human anymore. It sounded like an angry bull.

Most watched in fear or confusion as the spy was cooked alive, even Ino was horrified at the display of sadism from her crush. Only Sakura seemed happy, and even laughed at his torture. Eventually the screaming stopped, and the Hokage ordered the bull be cooled and taken away for instant burial in a panic.

"Kurenai-sensei, what the hell just happened?" Kiba asked shivering from the brutal death he had just witnessed. Though she was a very smart women Kurenai did not have a very good answer as she was in shock herself. However someone did have a good answer for what Sasuke just did.

"The Brazen Bull, an ancient torture and execution method which puts it's victim in a bul, shaped chamber. Heat is than added to the bull and the victim dies in agony, and due to a horn in the front his screams sound just like a bull. It was first made in Ancient Greece by inventor Perillos for the tyrant king Phalaris. When he was told its victims screams sounded like a bull Philaris decided to test the bull on it's inventor. Perillos was let out right before he died expecting to be rewarded, but he was instead thrown from a cliff to his death. Philaris sent several grecians to the fires of the bull before he was overthrown and died inside it himself." Naruto explained sitting down in a relaxed position.

"Please Naruto-baka, how would an idiot like you know about something that happened before the Red Line was created" Sakura once again tried to discredit him, but she quickly shut her mouth when she realized he had the same look in his eye from when he nearly killed Gilles the Ripper earlier that day.

Kurenai knew why Naruto was in that mood and why he knew of the brazen bull,being a veteran shinobi. Though Naruto was calmly relaxing on the outside, on the inside he was remembering the terrifying experience of being forcibly stuffed into a Brazen Kyuubi by drunk civilians on his birthday and passing out from the painful burns only to wake up in the hospital to those glares the next day.

* * *

**Remaining Examinees:**

**Tenten Virgo**

**Neji Hyuuga**

**Hinata Hyuuga**

**Zaku Abumi**

**Roronoa Naruto**

**Sasuke Uchiha**

**Rock Lee**

**Shikamaru Nara**

**Chouji Akimichi **

**Gaara Sabaku**

**Temari Sabaku**

**Kankuro Sabaku**

**Sakura Haruno**

**Shino Aburame**

**Dosun Kinuta**

**Kiba Inuzuma**

**Misumi Tsurugi**

**Kin Tsuchi**

**Ino Yamanaka**

**Ikō: Goodbye Innocence**

**Skillet: Oh hey Ikō what's wrong with you?**

**Ikō: Wait, didn't Drawn Together put you in a coma?**

**Skillet: Oh no, don't be ridiculous I wouldn't touch that show with a 59 and 1/2 foot pole I went into a coma cause of all the French fires image over the weekend **

**Ikō:… I WATCHED THREE EPISODES OF THAT SHIT!**

**Skillet: Well you still get the raise and read the chapter, something happens that you'll like. By the way where's Cedric**

**Ikō: Oh he's in the corner**

**Cedric:*Hums Toreador***

**Ikō: Damn that game is scary.**

**Skillet: Well time for the authors note**

**(A/N): So how many of you guys hate Sasuke more than you already did? If you think he's hit the moral event horizon now, just wait until next arc and see what he does. And for those of you who are wondering the brazen bull was a real execution method and the story behind it was real as well. The next several chapters will be covering the preliminary fights as I want to add more to the fights that was actually there. There will be at least 2 fights for chapter. Now before I get Cedric some medicine I have an important announcement to make!**

**Contest:**

**That's right, I'm having a contest that goes as this. In the chapter their's a scene that was based off of a scene from an anime that is on my top ten favorite anime list on my profile. If you're one of the first ten to correctly ****guess which anime and which scene you have a chance to get to choose a Devil Fruit! After my current I'll post a poll with the final ten and their Devil Fruit suggestions. Here's what you have to have in your review.**

**-A username (even if your a guest just come up with something**

**-Your Anime guess**

**-Your Scene Guess**

**-Your Devil Fruit Guess**

**And no suggesting characters as I'll decide which character best suits the fruit. And by the way… This is Halloween!**

**. .**


	7. The Santatsu Foundation

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or One Piece. If I did Sakura would have stayed the way she acted back in the Kazekage Arc instead of going back to a whiny load in the very next arc.**

**Cedric: Hey Skillet, weren't supposed to upload my story's next chapter before this one's?**

**Skillet: Yes, but your next chapter is the Halloween special. One that I have to watch an entire CGI anime to get a good grip on! So it will come out some time in the final week of ****October. **

**Cedric: Wait they make CGI animes?**

**Skillet: Yeah go figure.**

**Arc 1: Tests of Honor**

**Chapter 6: The Santatsu Foundation**

After brutally killing his opponent through means of his Devil Fruit power Sasuke collapsed from the extreme strain put on him by his curse mark. In response to this Fū still in his Kakashi disguise picked up the unconscious Uchiha and shushined him off somewhere else.

The remaining contestants seemed either horrified or interested after Sasuke's I'll gotten win and after a short heated conversation between Kurenai, Naruto, Kiba, and Sakura Hayate announced

"Alright now that our…interesting first match is over we have to, AHACHAHACHSHAACH , excuse me, we have to move on to the next match." Thr sickly proctor then pressed the button which activated the random selection.

_Shino Aburame vs Zaku Abumi_

Despite his injured state Zaku still appeared very confident and looked around the room declaring "So I wonder who the poor sucker who I'll be facing will be?" Before focusing onto the secretive one in the green cloak.

As their two jounin sensei's locked glares the opponents walked down the stairs as Hayate called them "Alright as soon as your both ready to begin the fight will start."

_'Wait that's the guy who Chouji crippled during the second exams. How troublesome, how's he even going to fight?' _Shikamaru pondered in his own way on the match at hand.

"Bad luck for this sound jerk. Besides that red headed psychopath in the corner of room Shino would be the last person I'd ever want to face in this exam. It would be a complete and total floor-stomping even with someone as awesome as me fighting!" Kiba bragged about the strength of his best human friend.

Moments before the start of the fight began the Jonin instructor from the sound disappeared in a flash of smoke. Shino then tried to warn his opponent of what was to come "I'd hate to stop a fight between us, but if we go through with this, your defeat won't be something you can simply recover from. Withdraw and your survival will be guaranteed."

"Sorry weirdo, but chubby over there didn't do as much damage as I've let on. In fact I think I've got a little of movement in my right arm" Zaku revealed as he pulled out his arm from his cast very slowly.

With his good arm ready for combat he charged at the Aburame, though the strike was quickly blocked "You couldn't defeat me if you were able to use both of your arms!" This taunt made Zaku visibly angry as shown in the way began sucking air into a hole on his palm.

**"Bursting Air Cannon"**

Though it appeared that the blast had taken Shino out at first he quickly rose from the dust shocking Zaku to an extreme extent. He didn't have much time to think about how his attack failed when a strange crawling sound filled the air. The crawling from the beetles coming from Shino's collar.

_'What the hell is wrong with this guy? There are beetles coming out of him like crazy. He must have eaten a Devil Fruit. Or is this some sort of freaky justu like that fat guy's'_

"Well now that your little horror movie stunt is over, what are you going to do?" Zaku asked once the bugs march came to a slow halt, only to realize an entire swarn was coming from behind him.

**"Swarm"**

"If you're wondering what's going on, these beetles are a rare type that attack prey in an incredibly large swarm, and suck it dry of its chakra. And with an army if this size you'll be a living skeleton in 30 seconds flat. The only thing you can really do is forfeit by this point as fighting two opponents at once with your handicap would be nothing short of impossible. If you attack me, the swarm will charge you while your open. But if you attack my friends then I can easily defeat you while your preoccupied. Either way you will suffer a slow and painful death. It's always best to have an ace in the hole."

Zaku looking frustrated an enraged pulled his left arm from its sling and pointed both of his air cannons at Shino and his swarm "I'm not going to lose like that, not ever again! You're right, when you're fighting you should always have an ace in the hole. right!"

_'So he was faking this entire time, interesting…"_

"Time to die bug freak!" Zaku screamed in frustration as he prepared to activate his jutsu.

**"Bursting Air Cannon!"**

Though it appeared that Zaku had this in the bag that changed when he used fired of the cannons both of his arms were blown off of his body causing him to scream in agony ash everyone in the stands looked on in fascinated horror, similar to the reaction when the last match ended.

"If your confused as to what happened look over at what used to be your arms.". He did as told and saw that several beetles were crawling out of the holes in the dismembered flesh "When you were distracted by my little seminar I took the liberty of plugging up those pesky vents in your arms. Both arms just to be safe, you see while an ace in the hole is good, two are better"

Frustrated and confused, Zaku wanted to kill the entomologist but as he no longer had any arms to fight with he could only cry "YOU BASTARD!" Before several painful pricks pierced his back and the life drained from his body as he fell back, dead as a doornail with several harpoon like stingers in his back.

"I deeply apologize for being the cause for your premature death, but seeing as your arms are no longer of any use, you can't really be a shinobi anymore. So I decided to spare you the shame of returning home in such a sorry shape, by sending several cone snails after you. Just one sting is bad enough to put your life on a thread, so as you can imagine five would be enough to kill you instantly."

"Winner of the second match, Shino Aburame." Hayate said as the medics loaded the sound cadaver and it's severed arms onto the stretcher an Shino headed up into the stands. Though he was stopped by someone nearby whoa wanted a few questions answered.

"Hey Shino, their are a few things that concern me. Like the fact that you attacked using cone snails when normally Aburame's can only make bonds with chakra beetles. Care to explain?" Naruto confronted Shino on the anomaly. However when he looked again Shino was on the floor pouting again.

"Why are you pouting man? Are you still upset on the fact that Naruto didn't recognize you when we met him again? Dude your were more covered up than he was, and we didn't know it was him until you told us. So in what world it would it make sense for him to recgognize him?" Kiba tried to get his teammate out of the sorry state, before he stood up and turned towards Naruto.

"The fact that I'm all covered up, shouldn't matter to an old comrade!" Shino exclaimed while in a rare "nice guy" pose.

"OLD COMRADE,WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT SHINO, WE NEVER EVEN TALKED BACK AT THE ACADEMY?!" Naruto gave an extremely irritated response towards his entomologist classmate.

"Alright there's no real sense in arguing with you at this point in time, I'll just tell you my little secret. Sasuke's not the only Devil Fruit user around here, I ate the Pest-Pest Fruit which allows me to control anything bigger than anything that cannot be seen by the naked eye, and smaller than a hedgehog, even things that typically wouldn't be counted as insects by the scientific community such as arachnids,gastropods, crustaceans, and even rodents such as mice or rats. It really suits me as it extends the reach of family's jutsu to a much greater extent." Shino explained his power, to a shocked Kiba and Hinata, and a satisfied Naruto.

"Wait a minute Shino, you had one of those freaky fruit powers all this time and never told us?" Kiba asked confused as all hell.

Before Shino could give a response Hayate called "Alright now that that's over, it's AHACHAHACHSHAACH! It's probably best that we move right onto the third match." He then once again pressed the button which started the drawing process untill it landed.

_Kankuro Sabaku vs. Misumi Tsuguri_

_'Looks like it's my time to shine.' _Kankuro thought as he walked down the stairs to his opponent.

"Sorry makeup boy but I'm nothing like Yoroi. I won't take stupid risks in a fight, even against children. A bit of advice, give up the moment I begin my attack. If you do it will be over quickly." Misumi tried to wane Kankuro from fighting.

This didn't seem to deter the odd looking boy who merely took the wrapping off of his back and said "Funny, i was just about to say that, but minus the quick and painless part."

"Alright if your done talking then let's begin the third match." Hayate said and walked to the side.

Kankuro responded to the call immediately and swung his fist at Misumi though it was quickly caught "Let me do you a favor and this little skirmish quick."

"You can't end it if I end it first" Misumi made a really bad comeback before twisting his arms and the rest of his body around Kankuro.

**"Soft Physique"**

"Now this fight is over sand shinobi. I've dislocated every bone in my body's and used my chakra to control them and twist my self around you. Now all you can do is forfeit, cause if you move even an inch I'll snap your neck like a rice cracker!" Misumi commanded the ensnared Kankuro.

Despite his horrible situation Kankuro retained his confident smirk and tempted fate even more than he already had "Try me!" In response to this Misumi immediately twisted his neck around breaking it.

Even though it appeared Misumi had won the fight, he looked down to see that Kankuro's skin was falling off like broke glass. After he noticed the surreal scene Kankuro turned his head to reveal that he was really a puppet.

"Good job, but it's my turn so say goodbye!" The puppet said before wrapping its long limbs around Misumi in a crushing squeeze. Before one could wonder what had happened to Kankuro, the mummy like object unraveled itself to reveal the true Kankuro inside with his hands attached to the puppet by chakra, much like a certain Shichibukai currently in a fight for his rule over a New World island.

Realizing there was no possible way he could win anymore Misumi gasped in agony "That's it I give up. You win just stop it!"

"But if your bones are all crushed think about how more effective your freaky little jutsu will be!" The cat headed suna-nin kept pulling the strings of his weapon tighter and tighter before all of Misumi's bones snapped, killing him instantly.

"Winner of the third match, Kankuro Sabaku." Hayate officially finished the match as the medics loaded the third corpse of the day onto their stretcher.

"Man, this chunin exam is a fricking bloodbath! This is the third guy that's died so far today. It's a good thing I'm so amazingly strong otherwise I'd be worried for my life." Kiba said confidently despite the fact that his legs were shaking.

"Hey that's what this career brought you. Believe or not most shinobi aren't the kind honorable people most believe them to be. Some prefer to leave their opponents alive while some prefer to kill them. No use judging them if they aren't harming people who didn't sign up to put their life on the line like we decided to do 13 years ago." Naruto gave Kiba his words of wisdom. While some were shocked at Naruto's profound words, some just thought he was blowing hot air. But one thing was for sure, there would be much more bloodshed later that day than ever before.

* * *

In a dark dome shaped room somewhere else inside the tower two men sat on thrones. One looked like a world being carried by six hands, and was sat on by Danzō the corrupt chairman of the civilian council, and the other throne was carved into a crescent moon and was sat on by a masked man who's mask had an orange swirl to it and wore a black hooded cloak with red clouds. The final and empty throne was carved into a viper and though it was empty it was no secret who it truly belonged to.

"Where is Orochimaru? His tardiness is very unbecoming, considering he's one of the only three in this organization with the rank of Santatsu. You'd think he'd be a bit more respectful of the title bestowed onto him." The masked man complained.

"Relax Tobi. Unlike us Orochimaru is scum, and has to watch his movements in order to avoid getting caught. The only reason I invited him into the foundation was because of his power, even if he is on par with the snake-bitch and the demon brat." Danzo tried to reassure one of his business partners.

Tobi still didn't seem very impressed and even a bit angry at the corrupt politician's arrogance and pride "Don't push your luck, you may be able to defeat Itachi, but don't forget your still the weakest of the three Santatsu and I could give an incredibly painful death in less than 5 seconds. In fact I don't really think Orochimaru would appreciate what you have said to him!"

"You better keep quiet Tobi! After all a man of my greatness could easily have you labeled a missing-nin and put to death in this very tower if I choose to, because herof my grip on this villages government!" Danzō tried to deter Tobi from spilling the beans which only got him a glare that said "Shut up or I'll kill you slowly and painfully you stupid, ignorant old man"

"Now, now you guysssss, we ssssshouldn't be arguing like thissssss! After all teamwork is important, as taught by my ever so great Sssssarutobi-sensei, who never made the mistake of favoriting me over his other sssssstudents, not knowing of my true desires. If he did I bet it would be one of his biggest regretssssss to this very day." Orochimaru quipped as he walked into the room and sat down onto his throne.

"I have ssssucessssfully completed the tasssk I was assssigned to, and delivered Sssssasuke-kun the devil fruit. His dissssplay of power was rather amussing to watch. Though now i'm a few men ssshhhort. Now Danzō when ssshhhould Fū get here with Sasuke-kun? I'm growing a tad impatient."

"He should be arriving any moment know. Fū is one of my strongest and reliable ROOT members, so much so that I didn't even have to use my emotional seal on him. How do you think he earned the rank of Nitatsu so fast?" Danzō answered a restless Orochimaru while the aforementioned henchman walked into the room with an awakening Sasuke who he set down before flashing out of the room.

Once the Uchiha was rested onto the ground he awoke very slowly with a sharp pain piercing the back of his neck once again, to see the three men gathered around him,only one of whom he wasn't familiar with.

Out of rage for his previous defeat Sasuke turned on his sharingan and pounced on Orochimaru with a Welders Knife only for the curse mark to shock him again "Well that was very rude Sssssasuke-kun, especially to ssssssomeone who spent so much time and money on making sure you got that Riches-Riches Fruit power of yours! Now it's time to show you what that Ssssssantatsssu Foundation I mentioned earlier is all about. You see I am Orochimaru, Ssssshogun of the Sssserpent, one of the three Legendary Sssssannin, and one of the only three organization that have the rank of Santatsu, alongside my comrades of course."

"Thank you for the introduction Orochimaru-san. I am Tobi, Shogun of the Moon" Tobi introduced himself as he pointed to the symbol on his throne.

"And I am Danzō Shimura, Chairman of the Wise and Powerful Civilian Council of Konoha and the Shogun of the Heavens. I am also the commander of ROOT which your new Sensei is apart of. I'm afraid the real Kakashi tried to defy me by looking for Naruto so he had to be put away were he shall stay until his death at Loguetown in 6 months."

Sasuke just gave his signature arrogant smirk at would normally be horrible and traumatizing news and said "Please after he was demoted all that one-eyed dumbass could ever think about was the dobe, I'd be as dumb as him not to be able to tell the difference . That idiot deserves to be put to death for dishonoring the Uchiha clan!"

"Hm, I'm glad you feel that way Sasuke, because you have ambition, like the rest of us in Santatsu, so I think you'd be a perfect fit for the organization. Care to explain the fundamentals of us Tobi?" Danzō asked his comrade

"Surely Danzō. The Santatsu Foundation is dedicated to creating a perfect world where there are no such things as shinobi, pirates, or marines as they are no longer needed due to the authority of a divine figure, Asura. You see, though this legend has been lost to time it is said that the Seven great plates shifted into the Red Line, the God of War Asura planted a tree called Asura containing a different kind of Devil Fruit. Chakra Fruits, that whoever ate them would have just a bit of Asura's energy in them, with some mastering it to the point of being able to create an Asura Shroud. The shinobi of today as well as a few others scattered across the world are the descendants of the first eater of the fruit Kaguya. The backlash however was a brutal one. A demon with the same name as the tree with ten tails rose and began rampaging. It would take 23 years before the beast was divided into nine pieces and sealed into stone were it remains to this day by the son of Kaguya, Sage Frankenstein. Though a few have managed to master the Asura Shroud, none have managed to truly gain the godlike powers of Asura like Frankenstein had. But from texts found in the wreckage of Ohara we've discovered a way to revive the power of the war god. You'd have to construct a massive tower laced with several chakra vents and seals with a large receiver at the top which is connected to a lacrima which contains a fuel source of the three great eyes of the god. The Sharingan of the Uchiha clan, the Byakugan of the Hyuuga clan, and the Rinnegan of the Senju clan. Our targets for the Sharingan are Itachi, and our target for the Rinnegan is a man called Pein, whom almost nothing is known about. We have already retrieved the Byukagan from the corpse of Hizashi Hyuuga."

Seeing as Tobi was close to collapsing for breath from the long explanation Danzō continued for him "Of course we need to clear a space for the tower, a space that Konoha would clear quite nicely. After all this place of shattered tools can barely handle an attack from one biju, so there's no way it could handle one from two of the demons. Once the project is complete I will become the god of war and make the world as it should be, with the noble an deserving like us ruling, while the weak and scum are damned to hell like the demon fox, the snake bitch or Itachi. I could even revive your entire clan in a millisecond with that kind of power. All you have to do is join our ranks to take down that sengle bag of shit Hokage. And since your so powerful we won't start you off at the mookish rank of Shotatsu. You'll be a Nitatsu, the elite of our foundation and in the event one of us dies you take over their left over spot. Now doesn't that sound nice Sasuke-san"

Sasuke gave the corrupt politician a devilish sneer that spoke for itself. But behind the corner of the passage way of the corridor another shinobi not apart of the organization looked on horrified. This man was Ibiki Morino.

_'There going to kill Naruto. There going to kill Sarutobi. There going to kill Anko, my little sister…No I'm not going to let what happened to Idate happen to them. I have to warn the Hokage'_

"Now for your first asssssssignment as a Nitatssssu, kill the vermin hiding behind the doorway. Would you do that Ssssasuke-kun?" Orochimaru ordered as Ibiki's eyes widened to an extreme width before taking off readily.

"With pleasure, Orochimaru-sama."

Though Ibiki was sprinting towards the arena elsewhere in the temple as fast he could, especially after he heard casual footsteps coming in his direction his movement came to a painful halt when his feet stuck to the ground with an incredibly painful burning sensation. He looked back to see that his feet had been welded to the ground by heated gold.

**"Golden Lotus Volcano"**

"How amusing how you thin you can escape my wrath. The moment you stood against an Uchiha your fate was sealed. Especially one of my stature." Sasuke taunted his prisoner as he used his Devil Fruit power to prepare the killing blow.

**"Titanic Welder's Knife"**

Seeing as he was trapped in between a rock in a hard place Ibiki made a last ditch effort to warn them by screaming at the top of his lungs "NARUTO, ANKO, YOU NEED TO RUN!" That was the last thing the interrogator could say before his blood spattered against the walls of the temple.

* * *

**Remaining Examinees:**

**Tenten Virgo**

**Neji Hyuuga**

**Hinata Hyuuga**

**Roronoa Naruto**

**Sasuke Uchiha**

**Rock Lee**

**Shikamaru Nara**

**Chouji Akimichi**

**Gaara Sabaku**

**Temari Sabaku**

**Kankuro Sabaku**

**Sakura Haruno**

**Shino Aburame**

**Dosun Kinuta**

**Kiba Inuzuma**

**Kin Tsuchi**

**Ino Yamanaka**

**(A/N): Exposition, Expostion. Toss shit out ASAP. Now the goals of the main antagonist group of the story are revealed. So how will this develop into the story. Well that will be revealed later on. On a sadder note it appears that the Naruto manga will he ending next month. While it's not the best manga out there it's still the one I've stuck with the longest, and without it I can guarantee I wouldn't have gotten int anime in the first place. So a moment of silence for the ending of the franchise. Until the next movie comes out that is…**

**Well that was fun. Now the contest from last chapter is,still going on but with a new chapter a new question comes to rise. And that's "What happened to Zaku's arms in the manga?". My version had a different detail that I want to see if you hardcore mangaka's can figure it out. The rules for the contest were written in the last chapters authors note. Now let's get this rec over with so I can sleep.**

**Skillet's Fanfic Rec's:**

**Today's rec will be…**

**Shadow Fox:  
**

**Now I won't be recommending that many stories where the were abandoned. But this one is easily one of the best written out of the ones i've recommending. The plot is similar to mind where Naruto runs away after the wave mission, but due to a different reason. He comes across a clan of foxes that have shadow like properties, and trains with one before joining the sound village not knowing what Orochimaru is really like. Not only is this pretty expertly written but the author provides some interesting insight on the suckiness of the quality of some of the works back when this was published. It's a shame the author gave up when they did cause I would definitely have liked to have seen more**

**See you next time folks! And by the way $500 Naruto beats emo-kings ass in, but he's still forgiven in the end because of some stupid stuff. **

**. . .**


End file.
